


To Win The Battle, To Lose A War

by WhiteWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf/pseuds/WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is finally peace in the Universe.<br/>SHIELD is left in ruins, but it will be rebuilt, with the help of the Avengers. Jane is there to help Thor to ease the pain of losing his mother and brother. Erik is there to take care of Jane. Asgard and it’s greatest treasures are safe in Odin’s hands.<br/>And it turns out that nothing is the way it seems once Darcy Lewis comes home after her last trip to London, and involuntarily walks into carefully prepared trap that will signify the end of the life as she knows it.<br/>There is more at stake than anyone could imagine, and enemy of Avengers and their loved ones, the current ruler of Asgard, is deadlier and more dangerous than ever and… he has found a way to hide in plain sight.<br/>For the only day that Loki of Asgard will stop plotting against mortals and Thor will be the day he enters Hellheim.<br/>“And that day is still far enough away.”, thinks Loki, and clicks his glass with unassuming Man of Iron.<br/>Set after Captain America: Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I have entered the magical world of Tasertricks recently, and it seems I can’t get enough of it. Loki has put me under spell, and Darcy, well… It’s Darcy, I think it says it all!  
> Anyway, after few failed attempts to write a fic, I finally found courage to give my humble contribution to this great community and post my version of Darcy/Loki adventure. I have a warning or two for you if you are interested in reading this:  
> I’m not an English native speaker. ( aaaand I don’t have beta reader), so you’ll most probably find yourself facepalming because of my grammar.  
> Second, the only time I have time to write is somewhere around midnight, and beside regular grammar mistakes, you’ll find out that I have nasty habit of leaving some words out. ( For some reason, the same thing happens if I’m tired even when I write in my own language.)  
> So consider yourself warned!  
> Goody, if you’re still here, it means you really do want to read this.  
> Now, few things considering a plot.  
> First of, it happens after Winter Soldier ( spoileeeerrrsss), but I won’t concentrate much on that movie. So, no Bucky, minimum SHIELD, and I’ll completely ignore Agents of SHIELD, because I haven’t watched it beyond episode one, and I’m still mildly pissed for Skye being Skye and not…, well not Darcy, of course.  
> Second most important thing is that my Loki isn’t gentle misunderstood soul. He is manipulative and still resentful, and he’s got big problem to handle, and he doesn’t care if he’ll hurt someone in the process of solving the said problem.  
> Third thing, I have planned out the beginning and the end of this fic, and there is strong possibility of graphic scenes of violence, and possibly dub-con somewhere in the middle. If that really isn’t your thing, you can stick to those parts of the story ( if they make an appearance), and when the time comes I’ll advise you not to read.  
> So, for this tirade of mine, I’ll say that these characters sadly do not belong to me. ( If they did, Loki would have at least three movies by now… Just saying, Marvel!).  
> I hope you’ll have fun and enjoy. And if you do, leave your comment. I’ll be very grateful to know if I’ve managed to keep them in character.  
> White Wolf

„This is final boarding call for passangers Andrew Thorne and Darcy Lews booked on flight 547 to New York City. Please proceed to gate 7 immediately. The final checks...“  
„ No, no, no, come on.“ Darcy nervourly searches for her pills. They were here, right here in her bag. Of course, she dropped the bag in the bathroom, but it doesn't matter, now does it, because she went through that same damn bathroom twice without any success.  
Sighing, Darcy fixes her glasses and proceeds toward gate seven. She'll have to face the horror of flying without her meds.  
Not that she was afraid of flying until few days ago, when her dreams started. She dreamt of falling, disappearing deep into dark blue abyss and she startled Ian three or four times, which prompted their fight in the first place.  
Funny, it all started with her nightmares, and ended with him accusing her that she's a coward that runs away from true affection and that she'll rather senselessly fuck, rather than make love. How they got from point A to point B of their dispute, she still quite can’t figure out.  
This is how she found herself six hours before her flight on the airport, with her phone turned off, and music blasting in her ears. She didn't want to speak to Ian anymore so she left, and she thinks she won't speak with him again in a long time.

A freaking lifetime, that’s more like it. 

After finally finding her gate, she enters the plane, checking out hot flight attendant on her left – she wasn't with a woman since second year of college, and hey, at least if she's going to die in this cage of steel, she can at least humor herself with nasty thoughts.  
Her long, thick coat is stuck between seats and she hears impatient sighing on her left where middle aged brunette is holding a sleeping baby – to which she says “ Sorry!“ and the sound of her high pitched voice - of course - wakes the said baby, which starts wailing. Darcy receives rather murderous look from the woman and bites back her comment. 

(She somehow doubts that „We've got a loud one here“would grant her any points at brunette. ) 

„Since when do you filter your mouth? “She hears Ian's voice in her head, and pushes herself in a seat, adjusting her belt. „ Oh shut up, Ian, this is your fault anyway. You just haaad to live across the world... “  
That's when she notices that man beside her stares at her like she's insane, and then she realizes that she said that aloud.

„Oh, I'm sorry sir.“ She says sarcastically. „I'll try to keep down my madness at minimum.“  
He simply turns around, facing the widow. Darcy thinks of sticking her tongue out, and decides she can get her revenge differently. She'll fall asleep and snore as loud as she can. Yeah, that'll teach this prick a lesson.

On the other hand, she feels a little sorry for the guy. This must me unluckiest day in his life- being stuck with panicky Darcy Lewis is nothing short of punishment.

Engines roar to life and Darcy shuts her eyes, clutching the seat with all her might. 

„ .... we are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in air in approximately five minutes time...“

„No need to hurry, just take your time.“ She mummers, breathing deep. „Oh I swear Ian I'm fucking breaking up with you the minute I land. “ 

„Thank you for choosing American Airlines.“

„I'll thank you if you get me home in one piece.“ She says and turns her head toward man left from her. „I hate planes. Planes are my least favorite way of transportation, I fucking hate planes.“ She says, not that she expects that he'll answer or anything, but she wants to voice it out aloud. 

It is a wonder that after surviving all those things in New Mexico and London in past couple of years she still can be afraid of something so ordinary like flying. Thor took her on regular tours with his hammer and after that first time, when she threw up all over his godly armor, she did better every time. Now it’s something she can do in a heartbeat, and without any fear. 

Darcy may be a lot of things, but coward isn't one of them. That’s why this irrational fear is even more unnerving.

Plane is finally speeding up, and she Darcy inhales through nose, and senses an odd smell... It seems that baby she woke up is back with vengeance.  
„Just what I needed. “ she says. „Pooping baby. One more reason I'll never, ever be mother. Ever.“  
And then, comes that moment she hates the most. The take off.  
„We're gonna die, we're gonna die.“ No pills, no IPod, no book to read. Nothing to avert the attention from taking off. 

“ Talking, that’s your favorite brand of defense. You talk relentlessly and most of time you actually talk bullshit, but people have to pay attention to you in the end.” Ian’s words again. Well, it seems that this fight between them will have something good after all. Thanks, Ghost Ian. You gave me good advice, for once.

„Sir.“ She says, tugging at the man beside her, that seems to fall asleep. How the hell can he be so calm?

„Yo, mister.“ She tries one again. „ I'm about to throw up, and I'm looking for something to distract me from that, so, would you be kind enough to speak with me, just for few minutes. I promise I'll shut up later.“

He yawns, eyes tired and sleepy, and that’s when the plane finally lifts of the ground.  
„ They're not my favorite, either.“ Darcy hears trough her panic.

„What?“ She asks, confused. Is it from the lack of oxygen caused by the terror, or is he actually talking to her?

„Way of transportation.“ He clarifies. „Planes? You earlier said...“

„You actually paid attention?“

„Wasn't that your intention?“ He shifts his shoulders, and she's momentarily distracted but how boyish his face looks. He reminds her of Steve Rogers.

„ Well, yeah. But I didn't think that you would. I'm Darcy, by the way.“ 

BAM, I’ve got my victim. You’re sooo fucked, mister. Prepare for hours of talking, talking, and talking. 

„Daniel, pleased to meet you, Ms Darcy. …?“ He extends his left hand and she notices ring on it. Until now she haven't noticed that his right hand seems hurt somehow, and she decides not to pry. 

„Are you kidding me? Darcy Lewis, Goddess of poking her nose where it doesn't belong...won't pry?“ 

„Shut up, Ian.“she thinks. Fucking shut up. You were useful few minutes ago, now you’re nothing but a nuisance. 

“It’s Darcy Lewis. Or, just Darcy… Whatever you feel like? And I’m not married so it’s Miss Lewis, but call me Darcy, please, because I’m not fond of titles.”  
Now I’m just blabbering. From offensive straight to blabbering. Smooth.  
„ So what is your favorite way of transport? “ he asks with a smile. He's not flirting, it's just curious, friendly smile, she notices. Pity. He’s cute, on some level. Averagely cute. 

„He's married.“ Ian's sing-song voice reminds her.

„Flying with a Meow Meow.“ She answers, mysterious smile on her lips. It’s fun being incoherent sometimes. Who cares, this is stranger, she’s never going to see him again. 

„Never heard of that airline company in my life.“

Darcy bursts in giggles, and Daniel smiles back averting his attention to clouds outside. He has forgettable face, she thinks, but his smile is downright gorgeous. He's got brown eyes and reddish hair, and simply radiates charm, and she somewhat regrettably glances toward his ring once again.

She wouldn't cheat but… would it be cheating at all, after what happened between her and Ian this morning? 

„So, is this your first time in New York? “ 

„Yes.“

„Business or pleasure?“

„Both, I guess. But pleasure is the option I’ll lean toward.“

„Oh.“ Is all that she can say. His tongue rolls of so pretty over the word „pleasure “but he doesn't seem to notice. Now that she takes closer look, He looks kinda of miserable.

„Is your wife waiting for you there?“ So much for not prying!

She receives blank stare from him, and in that little second she realizes something, and regrets asking that question. But it's too late now, is it?

„No.“ He says after small hesitation. „How do you know I'm married?“

„The ring.“ She points at his hand.

„Oh, that thing.“ He sips glass of water and takes slow, measured gulp. „Force of habit, really, having it on my finger. I'm not married…Well, I won't be married soon enough, that would be most accurate, I guess. “

Great, of all the people in the world, she had to sit next to depressed soon to be divorced man with cutest smile in the world, and that after she and Ian had the biggest fight in the universe. She thinks of herself as a total bitch when one very explicit image crosses her mind. Make out sessions with divorced men were always fun - they would be much kinkier and much more willing to play sexy games with her, and let's say that's exactly what she loved. That way it would look like they were using her, and not the other way around.

And it was definitely the other way around. 

And the best part about that sex is this- they wouldn't bother stalking her afterwards and she would be free to go on with her life. Her life being her hobbies, traveling, parties, occasional hanging out with her dysfunctional family, her job, and most important her friends.  
Despite what one might think, Darcy is most loyal friend one can have. There is nothing she wouldn't do for her friends, and she’s never tired and never unavailable for people she truly loves. If someone is demanding friend, it’s Jane Foster. And Darcy knows how to handle her, perfectly. So that says a lot.  
But long term relationships, like this one she has with Ian right now is what's draining her out. She's a type „let's have sex and move on“... Not the „let's be together for six months and see each other every twenty days so we could fight about our future that clearly doesn't exist.“ type. She's not in love with Ian, she knows that much.

Only, once upon a time they were friends, and she thinks she owes him at least for that period of their lives. He saved her life during the attack of Dark Elves, after all.

„ Does your broken arm has anything to do with that? “ Darcy meets his look, and he blinks and looks away. Long lashes, like girl's .

„Nothing escapes your notice, does it? “ He asks with humor in his voice.

„Nope, not really.“ 

He just sighs and stares through window, and Darcy thinks she went just a little too far. She always had a way with strangers, and it was always easy to indulge in conversation, but this guy is different. Just when she thinks she's got him hooked, he pulls away. Hopefully, he will indulge her this time. She would hate to stop talking to him now when so many hours in this plane is ahead of them

„I broke his nose.“ He says absently. “ I never had a fight in my life before...and I punched him and broke his nose and my arm instantly. “ He chuckles humorlessly. 

„Him being, like, the dude that made your marriage fall apart?“

„Like I said, nothing escapes your notice.“ 

An unexpected turbulence has Darcy squeaking in her seat, grabbing his suit and Daniel hesitantly places his unharmed hand on her elbow.

„Breathe, Darcy.“he whispers. „This is nothing. There are much scarier things than flying.“

Like I don't know. She thinks to herself. But his voice manages to soothe her and she relaxes.

„I think we'll die.“

„Of course we will. „ He casually withdraws his hand, and she already misses contact. She would love that Jane is here. She would know how to calm her. “ but not today, I guarantee you. Right now, you are safe.“

Few minutes of silence later, there are drinks served, and Darcy takes scotch she usaully hates, but she wants something strong, and Daniel looks at her in awe.  
„Let me remind you that you were mere seconds from throwing up.“

She nods, and takes the drink anyway. Glass is cold and slippery in her hands, and her hands are sweaty and trembling so when next turbulence comes by, of course she spills her drink all over herself, and Daniel rolls her eyes, taking the glass from her and calling for the flight attendant.

„That's not even real drink.“ He scolds her after embarrassing round of clean up. She takes of her coat, and removes her red scarf, and it takes her approximately two minutes to realize that her girls are pretty much on display, but Daniel remains perfect gentleman, and she doesn't know if she's disappointed or not when he doesn't even notice her cleavage.

Or, you know, he's just that good.

„So what kind of business and what kind of pleasure are you for in New York?“

„ I'm an architect, my sister and her husband have this construction company not far away from London, and they sent me in New York to strike a deal with potential partner. We're expanding a business overseas and I'm looking for a place for our office over there and, frankly, I think it's ridiculous move, but that's how Em wants and who am I to complain against her wishes.“

„Em is your sister?“

„Yes. “ he says and then leans in toward her. „She reminds me of you, you know. Same eyes.“ His eyes glitter with fondness. 

If he's trying to get into my pants, this is definitely strange way.

„Although, I wouldn't be here if you ask me. I would go somewhere warm, and sleep for ten days on the beach just listening to music and waves, reading books maybe. Running, partying, getting myself drunk. I don't know. Living a life. “

Darcy glances at him again, unbelieving. That's what she would do if she would ever get married and divorced, but he doesn't strike her as that type at all.

„Getting yourself drunk? That from a man that refused a chance to drink with me few minutes ago. I don't buy it, you don't look like a party boy.“

„I was once considered a popular troublemaker, thank you very much. “ He elegantly pulls out chocolate bar out of his inner pocket of a very, very expensive brown suit that perfectly matches his eyes, and offers it to her, which she declines. “ If I tell you I spent entire last week in „Lamb and Flag“ would you believe me?“

„So you were a troublemaker, but you never got in a fight. And.. Lamb and Flag is..?“

„Pub. I’m scandalized you haven’t visited it.” He pretends to be in shock. “To your other statement, the one threading on the fine edge of sarcasm, my answer is “ Precisely.“

„So you’ve never got exchanges blows in a bar. How?.“

„ Now that takes talent, and finesse .“ He takes a bite of chocolate and closes deep brown eyes. Long eyelashes, again. He's all about finesse, definitely. “Did you…? Exchange blows, I mean?”

“Nope.” She snorts, very ladylike. 

Yeah, right, Darcy Lewis. Ladylike.

He casts one unconvinced glare at her, and she bursts out laughing.  
“Okay, fine, I did it once. We were in a bar, my best friend and I, and there was this guy that just wouldn’t stop hitting on her, and she wasn’t in the mood for that anyway, so I respectably asked him to back off…”

“… I would love to see you respectably ask someone something.” He interrupts frowning.

“Okay, I told him to hop the fuck off, and he didn’t take it kindly. So I hit him. We had to flee, of course, but it was worth it. Jane was never in the bar fight, so it did her some good to actually leave her sciencing and see the real world for once.”

“You’re scientist?”

“Not really, no. I’m just Jane’s sidekick. And her part time therapist. “

Baby starts crying again.

“This is my fault.” She buries her face between her palms. “I woke her up, and she’s going to be our background sound for the rest of the flight. And I haven’t slept in days, and I’m so freaking tired. “

“Excuse me”, he says, and stands up. “It seems I’ll have to use the loo. Good luck with the baby.“

She gives him look of utter betrayal for leaving her alone with little screaming monster, and he winks at her.  
He’s gone for few minutes, and despite her initial turmoil, Darcy finds herself falling asleep fast.  
And somewhere behind the fog of sleep she senses when he comes back, and realizes that baby has stopped crying. She stirs just a bit, and then leans against Daniel, and lets the darkness overtake her.  
This time, she dreams of Ian trying to make a pancakes, and Thor trying to help him.

It’s a good dream, for once.

****  
“Tell me, Amora. Why would I believe this sorcerer when she herself seems shady enough to put me to shame?” Loki asks irritated once again. His eyelids feel heavy after nine hours long meeting with High Council. 

“My Lord, I believe she at least deserves to be heard. If you decide differently, I will personally kill her.” 

Loki impatiently taps his long fingers against the throne. This ruling is taking out most of his energy. Even with Odin in Odinsleep deep down in the dungeons he is still screwed by the old man. The legacy he left in system of rule in Asgard is tiring itself to the point where Loki feels more than exhausted. Good thing he discovered Elixir of Apples of Eternity in the vault. It gives him clarity of mind he desperately needs and provides him with more powers than he ever had, which makes hiding from both Heimdall and Thanos relatively easy task. Actually, it’s easier than breathing.  
But why is he so tired?  
He sets Gungnir on the throne and stands up, flexing his muscles. He stalks toward large golden window, restored recently after he decided to reconstruct the palace and add more gold to it. Odin kept this room too simple, too poorly decorated. It was with purpose, for in this room once in the month common soldiers could come in and talk about their small petty lives, and complain about their small petty problems.  
That’s one of the things he’ll get rid off soon enough - there is no need for simple peasants to enter the throne room. Not this place. Not after they allowed Frigga to die on their watch.  
He turns around and walks to the Fountain of Destiny, observing his reflection and sighing. 

“It doesn’t speak to me like it did to my mother.”

Amora slowly approaches. 

“It appears that it is simple water, nothing more, my Lord. If it was anything more, Odin would still be here.”

Loki notices that she smartly avoids the subject of Frigga’s death, and how the Fountain could prevented it, and praises her for her wisdom. She knows her place, and she knows what she can, and what she can’t speak in his presence. One has to learn, after being his mistress for so long. 

Maybe he should trust her judgment. 

“Where is she? “ He asks after long pause.

“She said she’ll find you, my Lord. But I suppose I could try to locate her for you.”

“ Then don’t waste any more of my time.” He orders. “Go and find Mithra.”

She nods and disappears, and Loki slowly reclaims Gungir, and sighs, before teleporting to vault.  
The second he steps toward Elixir, Mithra appears, behind him and he point sharp end of the spear against her neck, slow grin spreading across his face. Mithra’s face stays serene, and she doesn’t move an inch. Loke takes in her appearance, her long, green hair, reaching the ground, while her feet are approximately ten inches above it. He notices that her dress is black and slightly transparent and in that moment turns around and faces another Mithra, holding a gold dagger. But Loki is faster, and gold knife clatters to the floor away from them. He smiles to her, and bows. She levitates around him, as usual whenever they meet. Last time they seen each other it was two hundred and fifty years ago, and she was undressed, and above him, giving him unforgettable pleasure. 

That much about Witches of Black Order being virgins.

“Mithra…”He pleasantly says. “What a surprise. Amora told me you were looking for me.”

She observes him, black eyes boring into his, and them gracefully extending her hand. Dagger appears in her palm, and she hands it to Loki.

“This is a gift.”She says. “It has runes of Seven Forests of Allfheim. Theas says hallo.”

“How lovely.” He purrs. He takes the weapon and bright light shines in it’s insides. It would burn him if he’s not careful; runes are strong on this one. “This truly is a masterpiece. It belongs here in vault.” He speaks out the spell, and the dagger appears in glass wall right behind Tesseract. “What do I owe the pleasure of your company? “

She turns toward the door and speaks something unfamiliar, and green fog appears.

“We are secure enough.” Loki assures. “No one can come and find us here.”

“I managed to enter here.”She points out quietly. Her voice brings Loki many fond memories of passionate moments they shared. “What makes you think that no one else will?”

He takes step toward her and places a finger against her pale cheek. “You managed to come here” he draws finger toward her lips, but she remains impassive” because I let you come here.” He suddenly removes his hand and turns his back on her. Casket of Ancient Winters glows when it recognizes him, and he closes his eyes, containing his rage. No need for Mithra to see his true nature.

“It responds to Frost Giants, regardless of how powerful they are.” He hears her soft voice.

“What do you know?”He asks, agitation slipping in his voice.

“I know what you are.”Her peaceful voice bounces of louder this time. “I knew what you are even before you did. Maybe even before Frigga did. You keep forgetting that I am ten thousand years older than you are.” She appears in front of him. “You may be powerful, Loki, but there are even more greater forces in the universe.”

“ But none of them has escaped death… twice.” He bites out right in her face. “ There may be more powerful than I am, but let me remind you that I am the most cunning creature in Nine Realms. And now, with Elixir, I will be even harder to dispose of.” Small diamond bottle appears in his hand. “This is what you came for, isn’t it? ” He dangles the bottle in front of her, and finally sees some sort of emotion emanating out of her. But she quickly hides it and smiles at him. Loki is a breath away from her “This little piece, that gives us all our long lives, this liquid that makes us different from mortals. And it’s in my possession now.”

“Technically, you’re not the owner yet. Odin is still alive.”

“Not for long.” Loki smiles. “I left him in Odinsleep he can’t come back from without my help, deep down in dirty cold dungeons. That poor, despicable old man that got Frigga killed and left Asgard in ruins after the attack of Dark Elves, that pitiable bastard that wanted to leave throne to Thor, Thor, the only bigger fool in the universe than him, is rotting in the dungeons where I was supposed to die.” He chuckles.”Is he that greater force you were talking about? ” 

“No.” She raises her hand and pats him on the cheek. “No, my dear boy.” She tilts her head. “I’m talking about Thanos.”

Silence overcomes the vault. Loki forgets how to breathe - he hates that the same thing always happens whenever he hears that dreaded name.

“Leave.”He says coldly. ”And thank the Nine that I’m in merciful temper today, for the next time I see your horrid face I will cut off your head and send it to your brother and leave the rest of your body for Fenrir to feast on it .”

With that he calls upon the dagger she brought to him, and it lands in front of her. 

“Take your gift and say hello to your brother, too. I don’t want to hear about the two of you in the next thousand years or so.” With that, he walks away from her.

“You are overusing the Elixir.” She says louder behind him. “You are no fool like your father was, you know how dangerous it can be. If it disappears entire Black Order will be in danger. My whole race will be at risk of ceasing to exist.”

“It sounds to me that you have a problem, then.” He throws those words with all the nonchalance in the world and waves the green fog away, leaving Mithra alone in the vault.


	2. Seal one's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy returns home. Loki strikes a deal.

Crying of the baby wakes her. “Not my fault, I swear.” Darcy groggily says. Smell of coffee shakes her from sleep immediately, and Darcy starts for the cup in front of her, when she hears Daniel’s voice.

“Careful” he flips the page of newspaper. “I’m not looking forward to have hot liquid ruining my good suit. Or my hands, for that matter.” She takes a moment to remember. Oh yeah, she’s still on the plane, to New York.

“How long…?”

“An hour and twenty minutes.” He says without looking on his watch. “Captain spoke few minutes ago, but you were still sleeping. ” And then he adds as an afterthought. “Oh, and who’s Ian, by the way? Me and the rest of the passengers on this flight were forced to listen to you screaming his name in blaze of passion somewhere around three in the morning, and let me tell you, it took a lot of convincing to stop the enraged mass from opening the door and throwing you in the Atlantic. I, myself proposed a lynch once we safely touched the ground.”

Darcy feels that her face is changing a color of deep shade of red, and it’s only when her embarrassment is so clear on her face that she finally catches the sneer on his face. “You idiot. “she says. “You fucking… How? What..? I wasn’t screaming his name?”

“No.”He says, his eyes firmly trained on the paper in front of him. “No, you didn’t.”

“Then, how do you know about him?”

“If you remember correctly, you were arguing with yourself, or rather with a guy called Ian, when you first came to take a seat.” He scowls at something he read. “I suppose Ian’s your boyfriend. “

She just can sit and stare at him. “Yes. My ex to be correct. We’re done.”

“No, you’re not, not yet at least.”He looks at her. “You were mortified by possibility of dreaming those kinds of things with him. To me it signifies that there is still something between the two of you.” He points at her cup. “ Take it slowly with your drink.”

Darcy stubbornly shakes her head, and takes a sip of coffee. Wrong move, since it’s still too hot. But burn tongue be damned, she’s not going to give him satisfaction and admit he was right. Despite her effort, he chuckles and she thinks he noticed her plight, but still he says nothing. And who the hell he thinks he is, to psychoanalyze her like that. “You know nothing, Jon Snow.” she says under her breath, once she manages to swallow hot beverage.

They settle in comfortable silence, and Darcy feels peaceful like she hasn't in ages. Sometime later she looks outside and sees mist wrapping the outlines of New York..

“ _Jane_ ” she thinks. “ _I’m going to see Jane_.”

She wonders if Tony finally popped the question to Pepper.

The two of them went hunting for perfect ring two weeks ago, and it was her birthday last night. But she doubts he did, she thinks she would know by now somehow.

Her thoughts go back to her, Clint and Bruce going out for a beer, and Tony  showing up uninvited.

_“I’m in trouble. I’m in soo much trouble. I need your help, guys. It’s urgent.” Clint is the first to react, searching for one of his hundred and one hidden guns, or knives, or arrows or whatever._

_“What? Is it Hydra again? ”_

_Darcy remains sitting down. “Pepper.” Both her and Bruce mutter at the same time._

_“No, it’s not Pepper!” Tony says irritated. “My limo is outside waiting for us, let’s go.”_

_Few minutes and one death threat from Clint later, Tony says. “Of course it’s Pepper, if it was Hydra I obviously wouldn’t drive with my limousine to get all of you, now would I. “ “_

_You jerk.” Darcy says. “ You absolute jerk. I left my beer unfinished.”_

_“Darcy, please .I need you.” He begs._

_“And the rest of us, do you need us?”Clint asks. “No, not really, that was just because I’m jerk who won’t let you and green guy have your day off.””_

It was so satisfying to see Clint deliver punch faster than lighting struck in Stark’s face.She grins.

Plane stars descending

“Finally.” Daniel sighs, head casually resting against the seat, eyes closed. “ Tell me, is Plaza as good as they say? I’ve booked my hotel in hurry, and I was quite intoxicated at the time.”

Darcy gives him incredulous look. “Plaza? Seriously?” He looks kind off puzzled. “What so special about that?”

She eyes him skeptically, before finally voicing her questions. 

“Will you explain me just this one thing? What are you doing in economy class, when you can afford five star hotel?” She ask.

 “Because nobody knows me here.” He says it, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “ I spent a week drinking, it wouldn’t do me any good to vomit in front of someone familiar. And I guarantee you, if I’ve traveled in business class, I would’ve met someone I know. “

Darcy thinks over that for few minutes. She can feel they're close to the ground. She’s amazed that she actually doesn't feel afraid now. New York can be clearly seen now, and she turns her attention to Daniel once again.

“But you didn't throw up.”

“Indeed, I didn’t. “ He exhales. “I had damsel in distress to take care of. The one that is currently handling landing like a champion.” He looks her deep into eyes. “Even though she almost fainted when she first took a seat. “

“Yep, that’s me. Walking contradiction Nice to meet you.“She says. “ Oh, and I’ll repeat again that I don’t see any trace of that epic alcohol poisoning. I think you’re just showing off.”

Plane touches the ground, and she breathes in relief. ” Looks can be deceiving.”He smiles. She badly likes his smile

” It may be that I’m not overly fond of showing my emotions.”  _No,_ she thinks,  _that's not it, either._

“Okay, so we’ve got forty and something -.”

“Thirty and something, actually. My birthday is next week, until then I’ll be thirty four, to be exact.”

“Thirty four old, divorced architect that spills his guts about drinking his ass off and breaking a jerk who’s banging his wife a nose after… like five minutes of conversation, was it even five…? And that same guy goes as far as to suffer something like economic class just to evade possibility of meeting someone he knows, even when it’s painstakingly obvious that he’s loaded with cash…? “

“Maybe I just wanted to feel like normal, average person for once.” He says with small smile.

“So, your, Highness. “she jokes.”You decided to abdicate from your throne and join us, common peasants, to see how regular people live, is that what you’re saying?”

He bursts in laugh, and fumbles through his pockets. He finds something, and handles it to her. “ Here is my card, I trust you’ll appreciate the irony.” he says. “If you ever decide to give one poor Englishman lost in New York a tour, this is where you can reach me. “ he graciously stands up and picks up his laptop from luggage compartment. “Goodbye, Darcy Lewis. Meeting you was truly an extraordinaire experience.”

Darcy waits until the crowd is cleared and slowly takes her bags and her coat, and walks toward the exit, looking for Daniel. He’s nowhere to be seen so she turns her attention to finding Jane, who notices her first and starts waving like a maniac, her broad smile visible even from the safe distance of 30 meters. Darcy feels utter joy, it’s only now that she realizes how much she actually missed her friend. Once they’re in the car , Darcy remembers to look on the business card he gave her.

“ You gotta be fucking kidding me.” She smirks. “Fucking Highness, indeed.”

“Did you say something?”Jane asks, but Darcy’s attention is still on the paper in front of her.

The card says “Daniel King”.

 

********

 

“Jesus, have you eaten anything on the way here?” Jane asks, mesmerized by Darcy’s appetite.

“No, I slept right through the entire flight.” Phone rings again, and Darcy pretends she didn’t hear it at all.” You can’t believe it.”

“It’s Ian again. “ Jane sighs. “I think you should talk to him.”

“Yep, I will. Once I stop being angry. Like in next millennia or something. Are there any Pop tarts left? When is Erik coming back? “

“I think you’re just looking for excuse. You want to end it, and you’re using easy way out.” Her friend watches her intently. ” And no. This is house of Thor. There are no Pop Tarts except for his Majesty . And to your last question, Erik should be here in five days.”

“Speaking of royalty, I met this guy..” Somebody knocks on the door and enters before they have the chance to answer. Darcy doesn’t need to look, she knows who’s the only person that would walk in like he owns the place. ( Maybe it's because he  _does_ own it.)

“Hey there” Tony greets them. “Look who’s back.” He hugs her tightly. “My coolest assistant ever. That wasn’t cool, by the way. What you said to poor Ian…”

“I’m not yours, I’m Jane’s assistant. I won’t argue about that “ coolest ”part. And, _excuse me_?”

“Boy is in love. Give poor kid a break.” He crosses the kitchen in two quick steps, opening the fridge, only to shut it with a saddened look . “Seriously, Jane? Milk and butter? You work for billionaire Tony Stark, and you’ve got milk and butter in the fridge only? Where does the rest of the money goes?”

“Umm…”Jane tries. “but Darcy interrupts. “You still haven’t answered my question. Did you bug Ian’s house?”

Tony looks at her like she grown horns on the head. “Of course I did, I sent my asset on the other continent, and of course I had to keep my eye on her.”

“Stark…” Darcy says edgily, ” be very careful with your next answer. Where have you placed those bugs?”

“Everywhere.” He stretches the word and his arms to emphasize the meaning.

“Like “in the kitchen, hall, bedroom, bathroom?””?

“Like “everywheeereee”.” He confirms, too excited for his own good.

Jane leaves the kitchen and searches for taser to hide it, but Darcy is having none of that. “ Jane, you’re subtle as an elephant when you’re trying to be sneaky. Give me back my Shocky. Now.”

“Why?”Jane smiles innocently. “And I haven’t seen it for awhile.”

“So I can taser both of your asses - his for being a general butthole, and yours for not telling me he’s going to do that! Now give it back. And when both of you are unconscious, I’m going to taser Thor for eating all of the Pop Tarts.” She extends her hand. “It’s in your back pocket. Give it to me.”

“Is she a psychic or something? How can she always know things like where I'm hiding her taser?” Jane asks Tony, and he shrugs it off.

“I’ve noticed she’s like that when she’s PMSing. Must be some thing with hormones.”

“ I’m still here, you know. ” she turns toward kitchen window were she saw piece of black material. “Clint, you can come in like a normal person, you know, no need for Spiderman role play. Leave that to Tasha and your bedroom.”

Clint jumps in the kitchen, disappointed. “Foster, I think you might be onto something, she is psychic or something.” He agrees and opens the fridge. “What? No food at all? I’m starving. ”he desperately turns around. “Darcy? You ate everything again, didn’t you. “He accuses.

Like it wasn’t crowded already, one more person shows up. She slips in just in time for Clint to react and pull out his arrow. Natasha removes his weapon with one swift move, and enters the kitchen carrying bags “Food is here. Give her a break; she haven’t ate anything in almost a day. “ she turns to Clint and returns him  the weapon. “And you are not going to get any, you’re reflexes are so slow - I mean, I've been carrying these bags and still managed to disarm you - so it’s obvious you’re ready for a diet. No more shawarma for you.”

“Oh, I haven’t ate anything, so you know that, which means that you were spying me with Mr Luring-in-the-dark here, too?” She rolls her eyes. “And thanks for knocking.

Natasha places the bags on the table and flashes her brilliant smile. “Of course I spied, but only while you were at the airport, I skipped your love games at Ian’s place. I heard when you complained to Jane. And for the record, I was knocking.  I even took off my boots. Nobody heard me. Nobody.“ She repeats, glaring at Clint. By the time she’s finished her sentence, both Tony and Clint have found their way in the bags, hunting for food. She playfully slaps their hands and slowly takes groceries out of bag. “Men…”she sighs.” Truly despicable creatures sometimes.”

“So did you talk to Ian?” Clint speaks, mouthful of something. _So much for slow reflexes_ , Darcy thinks.

“Has anyone of you ever heard of a thing called privacy?” She asks, and receives blank stares from them. “Oh, yeah, spies, I know.”

“I’m not spy. “ Tony says, and Darcy snorts. “No Stark, you’re just paranoid. And insane.”

“And the best boss in the world. I gave you one extra day off. “ Darcy ignores him, and instead asks where is Pepper, who shows up with Thor just few minutes later.

“Is anybody home?” She hears her melodic voice. Behind her, Thor sings something to himself, Darcy guess he’s got headphones she bought for him in Bratislava two months ago on. She gives Tony her most evil smile, and then cheerfully greets Pepper. “Pep, hi there.” she kisses her friend warmly. “Happy birthday, dear!” She winks at Clint who opens his mouth to warn Tony, but he’s too late.”Oh, let me see it, let me see the ring.”

Pepper stares at her confused.

Clint starts climbing out of window. Natasha pretends to be occupied with something. “Little sister!” Thor exclaims happily when he enters in the room. “You’re home.”

“Watch out!” She says, and startles him.” You’ll step on it.”

“Step on what?”He asks.

“On awkwardness.”

“Whaaa…? Where?” God of Thunder stands there perplexed.

Darcy turns toward blushed Tony and leans into his face.

“ Don’t you see? It’s everywheeeereeeee. “

******

“Enough. “Loki says, and members of Council fall silent. He listened them long enough. Is it possible that they can’t agree on one simple thing like trading with Alfheim? “We’ve traded Midgard crystals with them for seven centuries. “He voice bounces of stone walls. “ We will keep trading them for drops of enchanted silver because that’s what we need from them. That’s what they have. End of discussion. “

“But, my Lord…” the eldest member of Council says. Loki can’t believe that he’s still arguing with him. Oh Odin, you fool, how could you allow this? This _democracy_? “The thieves… You know the consequence if it falls in wrong hands. We are discussing this problem for two decades now, and..”

“Two decades with no results.” Loki hits the table with his palm, and shakes his head, calming himself. “two decades of using the most expensive routs to trade something so unimportant as drops of enchanted silver.” Room falls silent. Loki sighs, now finally calm. “This is how it goes. We will send the crystals the regular route. The one the robbers already know about. I’ll personally put a spell on it. Tracing spell that will activate once I’m sure it’s in their possession. One they can’t break, at least not in time to escape. Whoever touches these crystals will have a very distinctive glow on their hands, so no matter what they do, they will be marked. And if the soldiers of Asgard don’t catch them, soldiers of other realms will. Once I’ve finished the spell, and we’re sure the crystals are on their way, you’ll send ravens with my decree that every warrior in every realm is obligated to bring them to justice. “

“And once they find them and bring them here?” Elder man asks unsure.

“They will be executed. Publically. Hopefully, it will send the others who try to break the laws of Nine Realms a clear messages. “Loki’s eyes darken. “ I will not allow further disobedience. If that’s all…”

Later, he stands and watches over Asgard. Soft breeze plays with his hair, and he closes his eyes briefly. It feels just like Frigga will walk in here any minute. If she was alive…

“If she was alive ” He hears voice behind him. “ you would rot in the dungeons, and both Frigga and Odin would fade to nothing, leaving Asgard without wise king to protect the realms. Thor would never be a proper king of these lands. He is fine and noble warrior, but not suitable for the ruler.“

Voice is silenced as Loki’s swiftly appears behind Mithra and brings knife hard in her back. “I told you, not to come here anymore, witch…”He hisses, and suddenly, she vanishes from his hands.

“I knew this was an illusion.” He says to the quiet room. “But it was pleasing to kill you nevertheless. Now, show yourself, or I’ll find you myself.”

Nothing happens, and Loki , irritated with his unwanted guest, casts quick spell, and room glitters in blue. Mithra appears before him, watching at the object in his hands.

“Are you sure this is proper weapon?”She points at the Casket in his hands.

“Why not? “he smirks maliciously “I could freeze you and send you back to your brother and blame it on Jotunheim.”

“It would bring you nothing but a trouble.” She straightens her back. “My brother…”

“.. is in Muspelheim on a feast with Surtur. He doesn’t even know I’m alive.” Loki drawls, leering. “You lied to me. You stole that dagger from him and brought a gift to me. A _stolen relic_. Offensive, much?”

“I’m here to help you, and us. “She stubbornly says, and steps toward him. Wrong move, because ice blade flies right past her face.

“I missed that on purpose.” Loki says playfully. “Should I take another try?”

“Loki, you don’t understand.” She says again.

“Not another step.” He warns.

“ You are greater sorcerer than I am. “She admits finally. “But your power comes with great burden on your shoulders. Once you failed Thanos, he swore to destroy us all. All of the Nine Realms. This is personal for him. You made it personal.” She chooses to risk a step further. Loki immediately sends a dagger toward her that ends in her left arm, and she grabs the wound. “My king, don’t let us die because of you.” Desperation creeps in her voice, but Loki remains impassive.

“I can offer you something…” She finally tries. “I can offer you a plan that will save us from Thanos, and that will erase years of injustice toward you. The plan that will ruin both Thor and Odin and anything they ever did will be tainted. You will be free to rule as Loki, king of Asgard, without illusions of Odin’s face.”

He titles his head. “You would betray Allfather and Thor? Tsk, tsk, Mithra. That's poor attempt at lie.“

“I saw you while doing my spells above River of Past and Future, Loki. It was an accident, a lapse in charm, but If I managed to notice you without even searching for you, then Thanos certainly isn’t far behind.” She grips her wound tighter. Loki knows very well she can’t do anything about it, and it’s causing her a great deal of pain. Witches of Black order are hypersensitive to ice, that’s why they didn’t even tried to fight back during Great War. Jotuns tried to invade both Midgard and Alfheim, and Odin protected them. That is why he’s even more curious about this offering of hers. Is Odin trying to mess his plans from the other side? Despite that hot burn in his mind that told him to kill her the minute he saw her, he hears himself saying.

“I’m listening.”

“I took a great deal of risk, but I came here to warn you, despite knowledge that I may not return alive. My brother and the rest of the Order don’t know I’m here, I believe it speaks volumes about my intentions.”

“If they knew…”Loki slowly says, like’s she’s particularly stupid, “Thanos would already be in front of gates of Asgard, and I would probably lose a battle, and that would mean the end of Nine Realms, because, let’s be honest, I am the only one that has slightest chance of stopping him, if I’m given enough time. “

“That is the problem. “she presses. “You _don’t have time_. A Midgardian year, at most.  I've placed protective spell, but if my strength drains, nothing stops him from finding you.”

He waves his head, and burn in her arm disappears.

“A healing spell. ”She says, oddly curious.

“No, “he says impatiently. “Do I look like Eir to you? I’ve never used healing spell in my life, expect on myself, which is entirely different kind of chanting. It’s just a simple trick. It will burn you later… _If I wish so_. You will still have to recover, that’s it… if you walk away alive.”

She sighs, shaking her head. “Loki…”

“ A Midgardian year? So considerate of you.” He mumbles thoughtfully. “Spill it out, your master scheme.”

“You’ll need to protect the vault first. That’s the problem I need to work out yet.”

“Consider it done.”He says.” I’ve sent for magicians I need to produce enough amounts of dark magic to creat impenetrable wall around it. Whatever happens in Asgard, treasure will be safe. Without me, there is no way to open it. That is something I thought of the moment I sat on the throne. So I'm ahead of you on that. Continue.“

“You can’t find them without revealing yourself, they’re in hiding. “Mithra insists.

“My dear, you are getting old…”He chuckles. Casket disappears from his hands, and he creates a cup of wine to himself, and offers one to her. She declines, and Loki shrugs.

“They’re in hiding among those hilarious thieves that keep stealing crystals we exchange with Alfheim. It is only so natural, they need it for any remotely advanced spell, and they can’t travel to Midgrad without Bifrost, or without me, so they have to take it by stealing. Worry not, Mithra, by tomorrow night, I will have them here. They are dangerous and unpredictable, and after I’m done with them, they will be disposed of.  Odin was suposed to do that long time ago. The spell that opens the vault will be safe with me.” She looks out of window.

“And the rest of the plan?” He asks.

“You leave to Midgard. London, to be precise, but I will tell you details later, if you are interested. “

“Leave Asgard in incompetent hands of Council. They will hate Odin in no time.” He concludes intrigued.

“Find a way to gather Thor and Avengers, Warriors Three and Sif, and army of Asgard and all of you end Thanos once and for all. We will block magic from our side so it will be impossible for him to assemble all of his army. It will give you the chance to strike a fatal blow without real war even begins.”

“And then?” Loki bores his eyes into her. “What then?”

“When the time comes, Thor becomes unworthy. “She says, and that finally catches Loki’s attention. “I can make it happen.” She says confidently.

“How?” He asks slightly impressed by her self-belief. “You can’t undone Allfathers will.”

“But I can _alter_ it, maybe a little.” Mithra smirks.

“ _Maybe a little_ is not enough.”

“I can alter it to the point where he can’t hold hammer. To the point where you can leave him be with his Jane Foster, or kill him in front of her. Whatever you feel like. That’s if anything is left of Midgard after the war. We both know they can’t survive a battle with Thanos. I’ll need piece of hair from every dark sorcerer you catch, a small piece of Odin’s robe, black ash created by Gungnir, and in the crucial moment, fresh drop of Thor’s blood. ”

Loki observes her, and narrows his eyes. “You are not lying.” he says.

“Naturally. “She extends her hands. “ Who would be crazy enough to lie to God of Lies?”

“Few names come to mind.”

“But I’m not among them.”

“No, you’re not.” Loki decides. “What do you need? And more important, what do you want in exchange?”

“What I need is to borrow a forgotten memory from your childhood. When Death strikes for the third time, I will call upon it, and Thor will become undeserving of Mjolnir. “

“Death strikes…?” He raises his eyebrows amused. “Isn’t that a bit melodramatic? What else?”

“Midgrad will face the Death. And it will be heard in all of the Nine Realms. It will be   _poetic_.” She says. “In exchange you will give us Elixir of Apples of Eternity back. That is relic stolen from us, and every single time you use it drains our powers.”

“It restores itself.”

“Not quickly enough. We already feel the effects of your overuse. If you keep draining it like that, we will be vanquished in less than thirteen months. ”

“ So I have twelve months to gain trust of Avengers and Thor and destroy Thanos, I guess. A Midgradian year.”

“Maybe even less, Allfather is weak, and if he dies, there will be no way for you to hide it from Heimdall. And I’ll have even less time to alter his magic description on Mjolnir.”

Loki considers it for a moment. “So…”he unhurriedly declares. “A memory from childhood and Elixir for Thor’s fall from grace and destruction of Midgrad.”

Mithra waits. Loki sits on his chair, legs spread wide, smug look on his face.

Silver cup of wine appears in front of Mithra. “I told you I don’t want to drink.”

“It’s not wine.” He says taking a mouthful.

“Than’what’s that?”

“Part of your flesh from my ice dagger. Powder of my own magic. And few other things that I prefer not to name.”

“This is a biding spell, to sign our contract. “She realizes. “And if it has piece of your blood, blood of a _Frost Giant_ …Than it could potentially be a poison if I go back on my word.”

“You will be frozen to the most painful death, to be exact.” He smiles, flashing perfect white teeth, challenging look in his eyes.

“So… will you… sign the contract?”

Without another word, Mithra drains the cup.


	3. Goddess of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonlinear storytelling is over. I'm done confusing you, I promise.
> 
> Next, HYDRA makes an appearance, and Darcy meets Mr King once again. 
> 
> Oh , and before I forget... I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I loooove reviews... So if you like what you've read so far... please review. 
> 
> White Wolf

*****

“What’s that?”

“G616 for the vacuum chamber. ”

“Hmm.. Whatever. What’s that?”

“Convertor of electronic impulses.”

“What’s that?”

“Newest transportation system load. Don’t you have somewhere else to be? ”

“Yep, I have to pick up Erik from the airport. But not before you answer what’s that blue glowing thingy over there? It’s pretty.”

Tony sighed, and turned to his project, too tired to bicker. There was never point in arguing with Darcy anyway, she always managed to win somehow. She sat on the only table available in the entire garage, so he was crouched on the floor, dressed only in dirty white undershirt and regardless of that still sweating like a pig .

“This” he took the part out of the suit, and examined it, frowning. It still wasn't functioning the way he intended. “is going to connect main weapons with hands, so if you order a suit to shoot a target, this thingy will transfer your command to the palms- and laser will shoot out of the palms. “

“Is it any different then those fancy suits you destroyed?”

“It’s considerably less powerful so it doesn't require as much energy as the other ones but it can still cause some serious damage. But it’s not built as a weapon anyway.”

“I’m aware of that.” She replied pushing herself of the table and sliding down beside him. “If it was, you would have like at least three more glowing thingies like this one, but I actually see none, besides that one.”

He nodded. “Gooood observation. What else do you notice?”

“That you’re moron if you don’t put at least three more lasers on that suit?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Darcy, this is not Star Wars. Anyway, I’m building this suit with other purpose.”Then he paused. “But, dammit it would be way cooler that way.”

“And some guns, like big guns. And taser that could fry an elephant. The one that could be used by your thoughts only. And..”

“Darcy…”

“Okay, so what will you do with this?” She leans in. “Tell me your big secret.”

“It’s for something…”Did she notice a blush on his face? Impossible. Tony Stark does not do blushing.

“Oh my God.” She squeaked excited. “Ohmygodohmygod you’re finally going to pull your shit together? It was about time to pull your head out of your ass.” She huged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Is there any alcohol in this room? I wanna get wasted for the occasion. And don’t say “no”, I know you always have bourbon hidden in every room you use for work. ”

“ In that box over there.” He pointed his finger, returning his attention at his project.

“ Yes!” She found the half finished bottle and opened it, taking an impressive swing. She offered some to Tony, and he reluctantly accepted. Once he finished, she snatched the bottle from his hands, fully intending to keep her promise.

“You know. “ She said after the bottle was emptied. ”I thought you’ve never going to do that. After last week, after Pepper expected you to propose her and you decided to chicken out of that one, I thought she’s going to dump you. But she stayed here with you. ” She added as an afterthought. “And then … a miracle. You actually realized on your own that you made mistake of your life.”

Tony was almost finished with fixing the weapons.

“You miss this. Otherwise you wouldn't bother to install the gun in the first place.” She said. “Why did you quit?”

“Because…”he pulled out some part she didn't know what serves for, and set it up again, changing the angle.” I refuse to be defined by this suit. I can do much better and useful things.”

Darcy whistled. "Wooo, behold the words of wisdom by Tony Stark." and then her enthusiasm returned full force once again. “ So, how’re you going to do that? Amaze me.”

He brushed his hands on the pants. “Well, Darcy, prepare yourself to be amazed.”

Skepticism was obvious in her eyes. He sighed dramatically. “We’re going to fly under the clouds when the moon is full. I’m going to ask her there. I would bring down the stars for her if I could, but I can’t. So I’m going to take her to the stars instead.” He gave a deep theatrical bow, and Darcy applauded.

“I detect honesty underneath your mocking performance. You are really going to go through with it? If so, then job well done, consider me amazed. Is it possible that there is actually heart hidden somewhere in there? ”

“Of course, I’m not just hot body. There is more to me. “ He joked.

“Yep, you’re not only hot, you’re stinky body, too.” She exclaimed . “When was the last time you took shower? I know you like to work for hours and shit, but this is getting critical. Jarvis might faint.“

“Tell me again” he demanded, appearing in thought “Why did I let you come in here in the first place?”

“You didn't, my ole friend Jarv did. “She hesitated. “I’ll need to talk to you about something. My uncle came to me for help. He’s in deep financial problems, and he has to do some medical exams. He simply refuses to ask our family for help, God knows I wouldn’t either, so I would ask you to send him one of our doctors to look for him. I need someone good.”

“ Use whoever you want from my medical department. In the future, you shouldn't even ask. Even though your family is insanely rich, and I’m not sure how any of your members could be in any sort of financial problems, let alone deep financial problems.”

“Thanks Tony. I owe you.” She patted him on the shoulder and drank again.

“ About that…”he started and she already knew she was going to regret whatever he’s about to say. “I’ll need to go shopping.”

“Yeah, what is this time?”

“Um… the usual, you know. Jewelry. “ He looked at her innocently.

“A jewelry?” _No, no, no Tony, you idiot….,_ she whined.

“A ring.”

“Stark” Darcy shrieked . “ Are you screwing with me? What happened to the last one? To the ring I spent seven hours searching for and suffering your presence during all that time?”

“I returned it.”

“No.”

“Yes. It wasn't the one. I couldn't picture it as a finger that will signify beginning of our life together.”

Darcy called it bullshit. “You lost it, didn't you?”

“Yes, I did.”He sighed. “How could you lose a _two hundred thousand dollars worth engagement ring_?” 

“Darcy?” He glanced at the watch. “ Didn’t you have to pick up Erik?”

“Oh shit.” Darcy grabbed her bag, and ran up the stairway, skipping two stairs at time, and ordering Jarvis to open the door and let her out.

“Don’t drive too fast, I’m done paying your speeding tickets.” He yelled after her.

Two hours later he received a call from police station.

“Helloooo to you, my most awesome boss in entire world. It’s me, the coolest person in your personnel ever.” Her cheerfull voice didn’t fool him for a second. “What have you done now?”

“I… kind of tried to flirt my way out of a speeding ticket. It turned out that policeman was a gay and he was deeply offended by my behavior.”

“Why would he be offended..? If he’s gay, that’s his thing.” “Because it was kind of a secret and I kind of concluded that he’s one after I failed to wiggle out of the ticket and pointed out the said secret. In front of his colleagues. One of them being his brother in law. It became violent after that. He wanted to strangle me and stuff.”

Tony picked his car keys, leaving the suit unfinished on the floor. Of all the people in the world, his coolest employee had to be freaking Goddess of Mischief.

***

His preparations to leave Asgard once again have been almost finished. Blood of sorcerers accused of stealing Midgardian silver hasn’t even dried, and he already announced that he will be traveling the Nine Realms in one of his regular visits. Odin usually made two Midgaridan years long journey across all of the Realms every two hundred years or so, but earlier Frigga would rule in his absence. This was first time that Council managed the Asgard on their own. They even argued to call on Thor.

“Frigga is not here, Thor is not interested in taking my place, and Loki is dead. “ He said with voice that left no room for an argument. “I do not intend to leave all the Realms to themselves just because my son is fonder of a mortal woman than his homeland. “ He turned to the oldest member. “I trust you to do your tasks well. Heimdall will keep borders safe, hopefully there won’t be another war while I’m away. These are my instructions.“ It was book with almost approximately one thousand words Loki written by himself. Instructions what to do in his absence, and draft laws that he created in past months. It wasn’t finished, but he had plenty of time once he got rid of Thanos and Thor for good.

“We will do as you command, my Lord.” Nair, the youngest of them said, bowing his head. The rest of them followed.

“You are dismissed.” Loki leaned against the wall and observed the room. He would gladly take a break from politics. Rule didn’t present as the most tempting thing in the world anymore. He wanted to roam freely again, at least briefly before he returned to his duties as king. Right now, what called to him was new game that he intended to play with Midgardians and Thor Odinson. The plan had been simple enough. Infiltrate among Avengers, put them on Thanos’ path, and lead them into war. When they weaken Thanos, he’ll finish him with help of Mithra. If Thanos manages to kill defeat the Avengers, he will simply go back into hiding and wait for the next fortunate opportunity.

“They cannot suspect anything.” Mithra warned. “And I think I know perfect way. Jane Foster has best friend that’s close enough to all of them. You can pose as her and get close to them without being noticed.” She was about to say something more that Loki suspected he wouldn’t like. “ But there is also problem with this girl. I think you’ll find she’s not so easy to impersonate.”

“Give me few hours, and I’ll analyze her enough to fool them. It shouldn’t be a problem. It never was.” He was once infiltrated in Vanaheim. His friend, prince Animus intended to sneak out and visit his long time love, Corra, a half elf, half dwarf from Svartalfheim. Loki managed to impersonate him for a week, before Animus got himself into fight on the local market , and their trick was discovered. It was the best week of his life.

“She has to be unaware of your intentions. Make _her_ come to _you_.”

“Of course, I’m not a fool.” He gave deep rumbling laugh. “ I’m not going to appear in front of her and say “Hello, mortal, I’m Loki, and I’m here to uncover all of your deepest secrets and dive into your mind so I could steal your body and destroy Midgard.”

“I would beg to differ… if you think it will be so easy. She’s not ordinary mortal. It’s highly unlikely that several hours will be enough.”

Loki feigned interest.” Now I’m truly dying to meet her.”

 “Oh, she’s handful, I’ll give her that. And you will, once you meet her.”

“Where is she right now?”

“She just came to London in, the same city that suffered the attack of Dark Elves. If I’ve seen correctly, she currently resides at her lover, Ian Boothbay I believe is his name.”

“Okay then. “he says. “London is where my journey begins.”

“What about the vault?”

“It’s safe, as I promised.” He said. “If I die…” He trailed off and winked at her.” That’s it if you try to kill me, know that I am the only that can open it. Without me, the greatest treasures of Nine Realms will be lost forever. ”

***

The journey to Midgard was surprisingly pleasant considering that he used dark and rocky tunnels of Between. Loki had everything he needed with himself, and he said his goodbyes to Heimdall and Mithra and shielded himself from Watcher of the Universe, heading first to Muspelheim in order to fool Heimdall. It was the the last day of October in Midgard, but it felt like it was winter already. He didn’t mind the cold but the rain, on the other hand, bothered him. It reminded him of Thor.

Loki didn’t waste his time, he wanted to execute the first part of his plan as soon as possible. He approached small apartment of Ian Boothaby and stood outside, waiting for the lights to go off. He didn’t bother to make himself invisible, instead he opted to transform himself into first man he saw upon landing here. He patiently stood on the other side of pavement, and waited, rehearsing his plan.

First step, plant a fear inside girl. It will make her vulnerable. Let her approach you, not the other way around. Make her feel safe around you, that will make her open up to you about her memories, her fears. Examine her, evaluate her character to the point where you can think and breathe like her. Dispose of her and become Darcy Lewis, friend of Jane Foster, Avengers and Thor. The second part - find the scepter and provoke the Avengers to go against Thanos.

But for starters, he had to infiltrate among the enemies.

Once he was certain they have fallen to sleep, Loki teleported inside the house, making himself invisible this time. He carefully stepped in the dark bedroom and observed the mess around him. Strange, yet familiar scent could be felt in the air, and it reminded him of something he tasted long ago. He approached to identify the source. It was small scroll.

 _Hashis_ , _was that how it was called?_.

Yet this seemed like something bit stronger. Loki smiled, remembering one of his first visit to Midgard. He was around hundred at the time, and his broth- Loki stopped himself.

No time for memories, he had a business to attend.

He looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular. Part of the ritual when it came to stealing someone’s personality was picking apart pieces of their life, and constructing it again until they fit again perfectly. Only when the puzzle was complete again, he would be ready to become Thor’s little protégé. And this room was part of a riddle, although it didn’t speak to him at all. Loki quickly noticed that girl’s things were almost nonexistent in the room - he decided to visit the bathroom instead and saw object he recognized and that certainly belonged to girl.

“A lipstick. “ Red. He didn’t like it. He switched his attention to toothbrush holder. Only one inside. The other he found beside vanity case neatly wrapped in plastic bag on the bed stand once he returned to bedroom. Her clothes , on the other hand, was carelessly stuffed in the suitcase. Shaggy sweaters, few dresses, nothing interesting. Besides green knitted hat and scarf nothing really caught his attention. The girl was boring, he decided.

And then he returned his attention to girl herself. Brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, and covered part of her face, so he couldn’t see her well enough. She was asleep on the left side of the bed, curled up far away from the boy. She grabbed most of the cover for herself, so boy was left freezing, but he didn’t seem to notice, lost deep in sleep. Selfish wench. He looked around once again, and then back to two lovers fallen asleep.

 _No, not lovers. too much distance between these them._ , he decided.

It was obvious that they fell asleep exhausted from a lovemaking – sheet covered girl only partially, but Loki could notice her legs were naked. Her nightgown was on the floor, but her loincloths was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, boy was dressed in pants and undershirt.

 _Oh, we have a gentleman here._ He thought, amused. _Either he’s not comfortable around her, or she’s not comfortable around him when naked._

So, girl reeked of chaos – her suitcase was proof of that – but otherwise the room was clean of her things. Only few items on the nightstand, including her passport and flight ticket.

 _Flight ticket_.

That gave him an idea. His lips quirked up in a smile, and he made sure to remember that the number of her seat was 30B. _“I suppose you won’t have anything against it if I take 30A, then?_ ” Loki hastily put the ticket down, and walked toward the girl, whispering _Your plain will crash, and you are going to die_ in her ear, and cast a spell of fear.

He repeated his ritual twice again, and on the third night, girl’s screams awoke the boy.

Soon afterward, the fight started.

******

He was already seated when she showed up. He begun to worry that she’ll miss her flight, but, here she was, sitting beside him and talking nonsense. Mithra was right. Girl was insane. … but now she looked delightfully terrified and it pleased him immensely.

 _Spell did wonder_ s, he thought. No trace of fiery woman yelling at poor Ian this morning. She was pale and sweating, and any slightly practiced sorcerer would notice foul play at the first sight.

 _Alas, no sorceress available at the moment. Except me, of course_. And then, she begun talking to him.

Well, so far, so well, he predicted this outcome. He already has series of questions he wants answered and they will tell him much about her character. Is she unfaithful, sensitive, is she truly selfish? Is she intelligent and witty, does she have sense of humor? Does she have good relationship with her family, is there someone else besides Ian in her life? What are her hopes, believes, fears and dreams? He needs all the pieces. Thor might not be smartest crayon in the box, but Jane Foster doesn’t seem like someone that could be fooled easy enough. And if he by any chance encountered Black Widow on the way, she’ll would see right trough his act. Too bad he needed all the Avengers. He would love to kill that one. 

Loki hated when someone saw through him, and Natasha Romanov certainly managed to give him headache.

He has already set a stage, a game, and all the rules. And what’s most important he’s the one who judges who wins and who loses. 

“I’m Darcy Lewis.” She smiled with her full, red lips at him. It strangely unsettled him. He didn’t like it. 

_Once you find out who I am, that smile will be ripped from your face, I promise you that_.

„Daniel, pleased to meet you, Ms Darcy. …?“ he pleasantly said and extended his hand. 

 

*** 

On her first day in Stark Tower, Darcy met Pepper who almost immediately proposed her internship in Stark Industries, and Darcy was delighted because of that opportunity. It turned out that it was Law department, which left Darcy cringing. Her grandfather was one of the most successful French lawyers ever, and her mother, famous Alexandra Lewis Lexington, was once one of the closest advisors of Governor in Washington. Now, she was partner in huge law firm that continued to expand every year, despite recession. So it was no surprise when managed to learn most of it in only three months – law was in her blood. But she detested at, and bounce on the first opportunity to drop it. 

Opportunity, it turned out, wasn’t happy occasion. Three months after her arrival in New York, SHIELD fell apart and both Tony and Natasha had to face the trial. After it was ended with Natasha’s triumphal speech, Tony Stark offered his help to his fellow Avengers, and Rogers was the only who remained for brief period of time, and then left after Nick Fury. Clint and Natasha stayed, despite their original intentions to go into hiding. Stark insisted to have them close in case they need to assemble quickly ( since Banner and Thor were at his side already) so they remained in Stark Tower ( which was now called Avengers Tower). With HYDRA still active, and SHIELD gone, world needed their mightiest heroes more than ever. 

Now, when everything was functioning almost like it all never happened, Darcy could continue her practice, and Pepper was once again eager to help her. But Pepper was a wise woman, and she noticed Darcy’s reluctance to return to Law Department, so she gave another suggestion. Human Resources.

_Now we’re speaking_ , Darcy thought. 

So it was supposed to be her first day in HR today, but as every joyful occasion, this one had to be ruined too, and by no other then her old adversary. Her mother. 

“For the last time, Darcy.”Natasha said seriously. “You will not hide in the bathroom when your family is coming. Besides, this is your first day at Human resources, you don’t want to be late for meeting with Pepper. ”

“Everybody knows I’m here, so it’s not hiding technically. This is my silent protest. Give peace a chance and all and keep me and my family one state apart. “ Darcy’s voice is heard from the other side of the door. “I’m staying here as long as they’re in the New York. “ 

“That’s going to be for the long time, I guess.”Jane said confidently. Her and Tasha exchanged silent looks –was it wise to tell Darcy that their family is coming to the Thanksgiving dinner, courtesy of her arch enemy Tony?” Your mother is shopping for her New Year gala ceremony, and in my brief conversation with her I deduced that she’s not easily dissuaded. “

“As insane as she could be, I wouldn't put it past her to show up in Avengers Tower along with the rest of her lackeys and ruin the Thanksgiving for us.”

Tasha was the one to answer first, but it was fraction of second too late, and Darcy pounced on it. “Your mother will not know about the dinner-” 

“She already knows, right?” Darcy asked with strange calmness in her voice. Jane rose her hands in surrender and apologetically looked at Tasha before turning around and walking away. 

“Don’t you walk away on me, Jane Foster.” A warning from the other side made her halt in her steps. “if you had anything to do with this…” 

“It was Tony!” Jane whined. 

Tasha’s face remained impassive and she glanced at her perfect fingernails, speaking to Jane under voice. “I’m impressed. She fooled you like I trained her myself.” 

“No, that’s because she’s psychic.”Jane said.

“I’m not psychic, I’m psychotic thanks to Stark.” Door opened and Darcy walked out. “And Stark, you better hide in your Winterfell, I’m coming with the spike for your head. ” Jane had question in her eyes when Darcy brushed past her and gave her one scary look. “Winter is coming.” She growled and Jane stepped away from her. Everybody knew better than to be on her path when she had that look in her eyes. 

“Winter is coming?”Jane repeated.

“Seriously, Jane, even I know that reference.” Tasha smiled pleasantly, with a look that told Jane to get a life.

“She’s after Taser, right?” Jane asked when they heard loud curse from the other room. 

“Of course.” Natasha smiled. “But she not the only psychic among us.” she grinned and showed her taser hidden in the inner pocket of her leather jacket.

 

***

 

Darcy was banned from driving- thanks to that incident she had  with police yesterday – so Jane was the one behind the wheel, while Tasha quietly spoke to Rogers on the phone. Once they reached the building, she excused herself, saying she has to talk to Rogers on some urgent matter, so she went to Pepper’s office with thrilled Jane trailing after her.

“Come in.” Pepper’s pleasant voice was heard the second they knocked on the door. Pepper’s office was large and perfectly lit, and it had windows everywhere. It was infinitely different to Jane’s lab, that was currently being reconstructed. She enjoyed this place far more, she realized, and it terrified her. Her moth- Alexandra had office like this. 

Their reached their agreement quickly. Darcy would be four hours here in HR, and once Jane’s lab was ready to be used again, she would spend the rest of the time helping her. Pepper asked her once again if she wanted to continue her internship in Law Division, because it seemed she was born to do it, but Darcy declined immediately, and Pep, an angel, didn't touch the subject further. 

It took Darcy few days to fall into routine – Jane’s lab was quickly finished, so she worked for few hours in Human Resources and the rest of the time with Jane. Approximately at eight PM she would force Jane to go out somewhere with Thor, and then she would help Tony to prepare his proposal.

In the end he brought jewelry designer and Darcy would sit for hours with man, usually until three am, and then she would go to sleep. 

So it wasn't strange that she was getting thinner and that dark bags under her eyes were formed, this way of life was exhausting.

_It’s just this crazy tempo_ , She assured herself. Darcy rejected the thought that something besides the crowded schedule might be the cause. She also refused to acknowledge the fact that it started back in London. 

And it still didn't explain why even when she had a chance to sleep, she couldn't. 

“I’m just too tired.” she would say to an empty room. “Right?” 

But tonight, her room didn't feel vacant. Darcy shuddered at the thought, she felt like she was being watched. She laughed to herself. 

“Go to sleep, Darce, and quit imagining things. Preserve what’s left of your strength.” 

Once her breath evened out, silhouette of a tall man emerged from the darkness. “Yes, rest, little mortal. “he said, his eyes roaming over her sleeping form. He waited for her to come to him, he was certain she will, be he was wrong in his assumptions. So he decided to take matters in his own hands. “ Save your strength. Odin knows you will need it.” 


	4. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik asks for help, Darcy loses a bet and Thanksgiving comes. Loki is grateful.

Erik woke up with start in the early hours with fever and splitting headache.

He searched for aspirin and rubbed his head absentmindedly, observing his dark room. His heart was beating fast, and even though he couldn’t  remember the dream, he instinctively  knew that it had to do with certain brother of Thor.

Erik sighed and climbed of the bed, dressed only in boxer shorts, and walked silently to the balcony.

His room had a clear view of the balcony in Stark Tower. The one where he helped Loki to open the portal with Tesseract.

Erik numbly stared at it when the rain started. Large drops fell over the glass, and blurred the view further. But even now, while stars could yet be seen in the sky,  he could notice the ruins in the distance.

New York hasn't recovered yet, and one of the buildings that was completely devastated was only few blocks away. Every time Erik woke up, he would walk to the window and observed the chaos he helped to create.

He stared like that for an eternity, remembering.

Shortly  after the battle for New York Tony Stark offered him a help from one of his long time psychiatrists, Dr Miranda Hyde, and Erik declined,  saying he was alright.

How _not_ alright he was could clearly be seen in London – Jane had been his lifesaver many times, but after Malektih and his merry band decided to perform their show in London, Erik’s old fears were brought to life, stronger than ever.

They returned to New York few days after and he debated for a few long hours whether he should call Dr Hyde or not. In the end, Jane arranged the meeting without his knowledge.

He met Miranda on a sunny day in a Central Park, and they spent hours talking before he realized who she is, and that’s how it started. Miranda was forty and something, short and warm woman with red hair and optimistic view of world. She lived with three cats and a parrot and had two nephews, Kyle and Bernard  who she adored. Her life, like Erik’s, wasn't precisely sunshine and rainbows, but in spite of that, she managed to get up, get herself dressed and survive the day, something that seemed more and more difficult for Erik. Her sister and her husband died in a car accident when Kyle was six and Bernard three, so Miranda made her life goal to raise the children and give them best education she could, even though she was sixteen at the time.

Miranda gave him daily advice how to manage his fears and his guilt, and he held to her words like a safe belt. But sometime ago she proposed something he should have rejected.

She told him to move to Stark Tower.

“Face your fears.” she said.

It sounded so easy when she said it. But he was supposed know better. Jane was against it. Darcy was against it.

He said yes. He owed Jane to get better, he was the one that should have taken care of her, not the other way around.

At first it seemed like it worked – he was his old self  and Jane visibly relaxed. They restored their previous relationship, and he enjoyed being her guardian and adviser once again. Everything was exactly as it should be.

And then it got worse.

Erik sat on his bed for awhile, and then unhurriedly took a phone and dialed Miranda.

“Miranda, I’m sorry I’m calling this early. I need to see you.” He said. “I… I’m. Call me when you hear this message, please.”

 On the other side of the line, Kyle was polishing his knife and Miranda was on the phone with her superior, one of three most powerful men in HYDRA.

“Yes. Yes sir, I assure you that Selvig is ready.” She paused. “Yes, I will see to it.”

She and Kyle shared a look, and she smiled. Mission was on.

****

The morning started well enough, despite heavy rain outside.

Her uncle, and the only man she was capable of tolerating at 6 am ( even though it meant she slept for only _two hours_ )  woke her up with loud knocking on the door. It startled her from a bad dream she was having, and she was grateful for that. She had enough quota of horror in one night, maybe it was better to be awake anyway.

Claude was the only person she could get along with in her entire family. He was nearing sixty, but he showed great astonishing level of vitality. ( He ignored his heart condition, but Darcy was certain she would convince him to see Tony’s doctors.)  He was short and thin man with brown curly hair that reached his shoulders, and beard that was almost grey. ( He was dying his eyebrows and his hair for past five years, but he despised shaving, so it was obvious that age got to him.)

Despite the fact that he belonged to a family that produced few famous lawyers and economists, Claude spat on everything that wasn't art, and decided to take a different route instead. He was choreographer in a ballet school for past fifteen years, and even though he was remarkably talented, he wasn't ambiguous enough, and never became famous. In his spare time he played billiard and learned tricks with  a cards. He sucked at tricks, but Darcy remembered that she and her siblings enjoyed Claude’s little magic  shows when they were kids, and it was the better part of her childhood.

Claude got married two times, and both of his wives were still insanely in love with him, but it wasn't enough for him.  It seemed like he was incapable to stay with someone long enough, and always found a reason to break things up. When Darcy asked him why he left them, he said they deserved someone who wasn't volatile like he was.

Which was exactly what Darcy said to Ian the last time they seen.

 

Claude made her breakfast and  coffee while she got ready for work, and even offered to drive her, but Darcy declined, because Natasha already waited for her in front of the building.

She promised Claude she’ll meet him in his favorite coffee shop on 5th Avenue at 1 pm, but Pepper sent her to pick up some documents for her and gave her the rest of the day off. Jane left to physicist  workshop  in Buffalo, so Darcy was looking for a particularly  quiet day, at least until she had to meet Tony’s jewelry designer. So she sat at  Goodman’s and patiently waited for uncle, researching something on her phone.

She found herself looking at the pictures from London.

What was Ian doing right now? His calls stopped few days ago, and it seemed that he gave up on her. Frankly, Darcy was little surprised that they lasted even that long- he was a good guy, and she was utter bitch, and it should have been clear to him the day he lost his shoes in an old abandoned factory because of her. It’s not her fault, he knew what he was getting into.

If she had conscious, she would feel guilty. And if she had a soul, maybe she would be capable to love-

“Daniel King!” she said with half crooked smile.

Man in question was sitting two tables away drinking tea and carefully reading newspaper. He was lost in thought, apparently not hearing her, and she crossed the distance between them in three strides and sat beside him uninvited.

Her abrupt arrival startled him, and the look he gave her made her question her decision to join him, it was like he didn't recognize her.

She noticed his face looked somewhat grimmer than she first met him. He developed dark circles under his eyes, and he looked bit thinner than the last time. (But he still smelled nicely.)

Recognition  was suddenly apparent  on his face, and he smiled at her.

“ Darcy.” He pleasantly said. “What a surprise. Please, have a seat.”

“ Yep, it’s me.” She smiled back. Good, he remembered her, it would be so awkward if he didn't. “I see your still in one piece. New York still didn't swallow you and spit you out, I’m proud of you, you little English man.. ”

“Actually, I’ve managed to enjoy the city. “He replied, taking a sip, and observing her.

His hand has healed, she noticed. Instinctively, her eyes searched for ring on his left hand, and she was bit disappointed when she realized he still had it on.

“So, what are you doing?” She asked, adjusting in her seat. She was too bored to wait for Claude alone, and last time Daniel provided her with good distraction. It wouldn't hurt her to stay with him for some time. She quickly glanced at the newspaper. Ads. _Business offers._

_Is he looking for a job?_

“Nothing really, looking up some bids.”

“Bids? You quit, didn't you?” she said, half amused. “You had enough of your sister and you quit.”

“Something like that.” He grinned, and took another sip.  His eyes flashed the same color of the tea – which was   _green_ , and Darcy flinched-  when she looked again, they were normal shade of dark brown.

_Wow, I’m really tired._

“Look at you, all independent.” She said. “You’re here less then a month, and New York is already in your veins. New Yorkers are famous for their inability to take anyone’s crap. Our visitors from space learned a lesson or two about that…” She chuckled at that, and Daniel flashed her strange look.

 “Enough about me. “ he changed the subject abruptly. “What’s going on in your life?”

“Oh the usual… Needy friends, work, and… stuff.”What could she say to a total stranger? And what exactly happened in her life that was worth mentioning? _My life became sooo boring._ When there were no Destroyers, and Dark Elves she had to admit her days were bit uninteresting. Silence was getting uncomfortable, and she briefly wondered if she should excuse herself, leave him to his business and return to her table and wait for her uncle.

She finally remembered something worth mentioning. ”Ah yeah, I’m helping a friend to design a ring.” 

_So much about leaving poor man alone._

“Oh.” He sounded interested, and it encouraged Darcy to continue.

“Yeah, he’s got a jewelry designer and shit, and I’m busting my ass to find a perfect ring for his soon –to –be- wife.  It’s been few days and we’re not making much of a progress to be honest, but hey, at least I have something besides my job  to make the days count.“

Daniel appeared in thought. She was hoping that she didn't look like a complete freak. Here she was interrupting his quiet morning and-

 “Tell me about her. “he said.

“About..?”

He pressed “Your friend’s soon-to-be-wife. Describe her, tell me about her person, her hobbies.”

“Are you a spy or something?” She asked careful;;y. “Cause you’re not doing a very good job, you know. You’re not supposed to be asking about her openly. It’s like 101 of Spying.  Avoid to ask about your subject directly.”

“Oh and..”he purred “what would you know about us spies anyway? I might be deliberately confusing you. I might be plotting world domination and using this as an excuse to come close to your friends. ” He smirked and she punched him in the shoulder. “I’m an architect, Darcy.” he pointed out, closing the newspaper, and taking a napkin. “ We are supposed to know thing or two about art, you know. And I strongly believe that designing a ring should be considered as a form of art. “

“And I strongly believe that you are just showing off now.” She mocked. “I’m sure you know thing or two about drawing, but this-“

He feigned offence. “Now, I’m truly hurt.” He place both hands on his chest, above his heart. “ You doubt my skills? ”

“I can bet you won’t be able to do it.”

“Place a wager.” He dared.

“If you lose, you’ll have the honor of paying me dinner in one of the restaurants I choose.” This was direct one, Darce. Even if he seemed like the  most unavailable man she ever met, and it wasn't in Darcy’s nature to crave for things she couldn't have, she felt drawn to him.

It  was fairly obvious that he wasn't interested in her but somehow that only made him more attractive to her. He had strange appeal, he felt familiar and ordinary and close to her in a way she couldn't describe.

Or maybe she was just desperate to get laid. He was handsome foreigner with good sense of humor  who could be here for as long as it would entertain her, no strings attached, and it was the type of person she usually went for. His relaxed aura only added to the feeling- Darcy was always sucker for confident men.

“And If I win?” he seemed to ignore her poor attempt at flirting.

“You won’t win.” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She considered his offer for a second. He’s a someone who never met Pepper, and she’s sure he won’t ever meet her, so it’s next to impossible for him to draw the damn ring, but a thought of a  free evening, the one without Tony and his incessant rambling and his stupid designer sounded tempting. So it was a win-win situation for her.

She accepted the bet, and did her best not to cheat. She described Pepper as colorful as she could. He listened carefully, pencil in his left hand, his right one rubbing a beard that started to grow. At some point he raised his eyes and politely requested a hot chocolate for her from a passing waitress, and Darcy stopped in her description for a second.

Never in her life did she allow any of her dates to make orders for her. In fact, only man that ever ordered anything for her was her step father – and she _hated_ her step father.

But Daniel didn't seem to notice that she hesitated, instead he begun drawing a ring on a napkin. “Continue. “ He said without raising his eyes. Darcy obeyed, and she told him about Pepper’s taste in music, about her morning rituals, about her ability to get mad for smallest of injustice toward animals, and she kept talking.

Her chocolate arrived, and she realized that it was exactly what she needed- ever since her fight with Ian she avoided any kind of sugar- that was part of her mechanism every time her insecurities kicked in, and dammit, this liquid felt like a sin between her lips.

Rain was pounding harder outside, and Darcy absently remembered her favorite umbrella that she left behind in the haste after her quarrel with Ian.

He probably dumped it in the trash as a sort of retribution. He was always so immature.

Damn, she loved that umbrella. It was old, green, ugly thing that she possessed for at least ten years, and she dragged it everywhere she went. It served her well and it deserved better ending.

_We don’t always get what we deserve._

Look at Daniel, running away from his life in England just because of too demanding sister and an unfaithful life.

She knew a thing or two about running, but she at least managed to keep her demons at one arm length. Her family was far enough from her, and therefore her resentment was locked away.

She refused to think about Thanksgiving dinner that awaited for her. Her mother just _had_ to meet the Avengers.

Stupid woman.

“I would strongly suggest peridot, in some cultures it is believed that it encourages marriage and protects from betrayal. Not to mention wonderful shade of green does.” He handed her the paper. She looked down, not expecting anything, really. She was in for a surprise. “ I strongly believe that trust is the essence of every relationship.”She looked up again, meeting his eyes.” Once it’s broken, it has power to turn greatest love in resentment, and resentment alone is capable of bringing down cities, and leaving them in flames.”

“Wow,” she said, “sounds like intro in some video game about Troyan war. You really have a way with words, do you?”

She looked down again and observed the drawing. Of course, being drawn on handkerchief, it wasn't as perfect as it could be, but it was still far better than anything Tony’s designer came with. It consisted of two thin interlocked rings sculpted to form one ring, and three tear-shaped stones. It looked somehow old-fashioned and yet effective and it screamed Pepper to her.

“You don’t like it?”

  Darcy wasn’t about to admit her defeat. “It’s … fine.”

He looked at her questioningly. “Fine?” His tone rose a bit, and Darcy started to chuckle. He wasn't angry, she could tell, but rather amused. “ Fine? You barely spoke about that woman and I managed to capture her character perfectly-“

“Umm, exaggerating much? Excuse me, who mentioned “perfect-“”

He rolled his eyes, and she started to laugh this time. He could be so childish sometimes. “I've rendered you speechless, and _that’s_ a perfect miracle, considering that you _never cease talking-“_

“Oh, now you’re saying I’m blabbering?”

“I’ve never said such thing.” He said. “ I just said-“

“Causing trouble wherever you go, don’t you? “ Familiar voice interrupted them, and Darcy was bit disappointed that Claude showed up. How much time did she spend with Daniel?

She turned around to greet him. He kissed her on the cheek, and extended his hand to Daniel.

Daniel’s posture suddenly went rigid, just like it was the first time she saw him in plane, and Darcy sighed. He a was a puzzle, one moment he would be this  witty, charming man and in the next moment he would become and distant. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Claude and him exchanged few pleasant words, and then Daniel glanced at his watch and announced that he had to leave.

“That makes three of us, then.”Claude said, turning to Darcy. “I’ve run into your friend Clint, and he offered to take us to a shooting range today, so I’m here to pick you up.”

“What happened to quiet day just for us?”Darcy whined.

“I am too old to have _quiet days_ , Darcy. I’ll have plenty of time to rest when I die.” He shrugged, and Darcy sighed and looked at Daniel.

“It was nice seeing you.”

He nodded. “I hope I’ve been of assistance to you. Good luck with the ring. Take care, Darcy.”

Darcy thanked him and picked up her things, following Claude. When she excited the room she felt his eyes on her back, and suddenly she remembered that she never told him what he would get if he won their bet.

****

Amora waited him in the room, and it only furthered his annoyance. He didn’t need her around now. He wanted to be left alone.

“ This is not a good plan.” She exclaimed as soon as he poured his drink and sat down on a large leather armchair. He was actually located in Plaza, as he said he would be, and he had to admit it was luxurious even to suit his tastes.

Loki played with glass and doing his best to ignore her. Crystal reshaped in his hand, and he let it levitate above his palm for few seconds, before restoring it’s previous shape.

“You are clearly making a mistake somewhere.”She pressed on. “She didn’t call the first time, and she won’t do it now. Either you didn’t make a good impression or you are not reading her well. There is no third option. “She was provoking him on purpose now, he knew it. Their fights led to her warming his sheets, and Amora was deeply fond of rough lovemaking, and he could very well recognize when she wanted him. 

Which was now, but Loki wasn't in the mood for her games.

He drank his scotch and looked away, deep in thought.

Enchantress was right, he did something wrong. He misjudged her severely.  When her first saw his target  in Ian’s house, she was shallow, self-absorbed girl who had only fun on her mind.

But he started to wonder now. In the plane he tested her from different points of view – he expected her to bond to him over her fear of flying. Then he played different card- betrayed and wounded man. Then he tried to present himself as potentially reckless, wealthy man fond of parties, and it didn’t work too.

Only one thing was sure about this girl – she was surprisingly observant and quick thinker who pounced on every opportunity to bicker. There was something fierce about her, and he wondered should he try to seduce her.

After what happened to Ian, he was almost sure it would be wrong move – she would certainly  use him, discard him and run away from love affair. But when it came to her friends, and that man he met today, he was certain that she deeply cared about them. She was so excited about ring of Iron Man’s woman, and Loki cringed.

Sentiment was for fools, and Loki simply despised fools.

At least he discovered her weak spot. Let him rather be her friend than lover that she would get rid off at the first convenient opportunity. He was sure he had the right approach. He just wasn’t sure about girl anymore. She managed to surprise him before, that’s certain. It intrigued him as much as he hated it.

“Loki ?” said Amora. She was getting impatient, he could see. He loved to tease her. But in this moment, it simply disguised him how much she ached for him: where was the fun in having things he could easily possess?

“She’ll call.” He said finally and rose up from his place, leaving the room, and angry Enchantress behind.

*****

 

Claude let her drive and it wasn’t a good idea- she was sleep deprived and they almost crashed.

So Darcy was banned from driving _again_. She was going to be thirty in few years, and she was fucking banned from driving.

She had to suffer being on the passenger seat for the rest of the day, and the only willing person to let her drive was Stark himself. It had something to do with her handing him Daniel’s piece of art. Anyway,  Tony, of course, insisted they drive the route where the gay cop worked. Pepper just gave him her famous “No sex for a month ” look, and he retreated. Darcy kept insisting that she didn’t see the problem - she was bisexual herself and some of her best intercourses happened with women, to which Natasha agreed and it started several hours long discussion that consisted mainly of both Tony and Clint asking for the girls to give repeated performances, with Tony and Clint as the audiences, of course.

And that’s when Pepper said magical words. “No sex for two months, Tony.”

It ended it abruptly as it started, and Pepper returned to kitchen, preparing food for tomorrow’s party.

Thor laughed so hard that they thought he might choke himself to death. When he finished, he asked Tony if he wanted to see his performances with the men, because there was this guy from Vanaheim and he did wonders with his tongue-

“Thor!” Jane kicked him with foot Thor eagerly massaged.

This time it was Darcy’s turn to choke on her spittle as she laughed ‘till the tears started to fall. Who knew Thor was into orgies.

“I did.” Clint said seriously sometime later when it was only four of them- Tasha, Darcy, him and Banner. “I knew the minute I saw him. No way he’s built like that from only war. Come on, there is some serious testosterone running through his veins.” Natasha rolled her eyes “I’m telling you.” Clint insisted.” War and sex go together. He had to get rid of that tension somehow.“

“Remind me to say that to green guy next time we meet him.“  Bruce said, lifting a glass and looking as light diffracts and plays with colors of the drink. “He just needs to get laid, lift some tension of his broad, green, sexy shoulders.”

Darcy and Tasha look at him amused.

“Maybe we should sent Thor to help him. ” Mused Clint, pretending to be deep in thought.”He is least likely to be crushed of us all.”

“And send Tony to film it all. That would teach him some lesson.” Darcy giggled.

“Please, Darcy. “ Banner said. “Your words bleed sarcasm. But I assure you that green guy and Thor would really teach Tony thing or two about sex.”

“Or big things.” Claude walked in followed by Erik, with his pants on. Maybe Miranda wasn’t such a bad influence on him.

“Jesus uncle, you startled me.”Darcy said. “ You can’t sneak on the people like this.”

“I’ve heard him. “Clint said.

“Me too.” Tasha added and Bruce raised his hand to confirm it , too.

“I’m going def. “ Darcy muttered.

“But your sight is improving.” Clint said. “We were at the range today, and she hit her targets like a pro. Bulls eyes all the way.” and everybody said something in improvement. Darcy didn’t’ let the pride get the best of her.

“They were only thirty feet away.” She pointed out.

“Still, it’s far better than when we first started.” Clint assures. “It might do something with you using your contacts instead of you glasses for once.”

Darcy’s phone rung, it was message from Tony.

_“ Designer said that ring could be made and he agreed with your suggestion of gemstone. It will be made from two golden rings, and have a marquise cut – whatever the fuck that is – with peridot in the middle. It’s perfect, Darce, that friend of yours deserves a dinner and a blowjob – I’m paying, by the way.”_

That was it – no more sleepless nights over ring.  Finally, she would get some rest.

She rose from couch and left, she would sleep in Tower tonight. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving Day and she had to get good sleep, at least eight hours, if she was to face her two sisters, brother and especially Alexandra.

Before she laid down, she looked up in her purse, and found it, business card Daniel gave her.

She had chance to ask him out today, and she didn’t.

Darcy observed it and then put it back inside the bag. It wasn’t the right time, something told her.

****

Right time, however, came less then twenty four hours later.  As expected, Alexandra made her own show and ruined Thanksgiving, at least for Darcy. She waltzed in with presents for everyone- she  bought one for Claude, despite him sending her to hell last time they talked, and Darcy was nauseous. She even bought a present for Miranda, and how _the hell she knew who Miranda was anyway??_

Darcy groaned. Her mother was literally making her sick.

At one particularly tiring moment, she excused herself and left to the bathroom.

She had practically nowhere to go – all of her closest friends were here, and the other she could think of were with their families.

She looked in the mirror- she was a mess- and she rubbed her forehead, headache was growing.

She placed her glasses down on the counter and splashed some water over her face, careful not to smear what little make up she applied on.

Where could she go?

Who was lonely enough…?

Darcy smiled. Jackpot.

She frantically searched for phone, and number Daniel gave her.

 “ _You won the bet. I’d be grateful if you would come to collect me at my current location (Stark tower, you can’t miss it)  ASAP, so you can take me to that dinner you owe me.”_ She bit her lip  and sent message. What if he was busy somehow? She couldn’t take another moment with Alexandra- she would rather be alone, drinking herself in oblivion,  than spending an evening with her. The only person more lonely than her in this moment was Daniel – and he wasn’t responding to her message.

Loki was hunched over documents Amora provided for him- he left it to Council to work on health polices in suburban area , and he was far from pleased with their development. Cows and sheep were getting sick in north of Asgard’s capital and he was almost sure it had something to do with water that got poisoned after Malekith’s attack, when Cursed  send toxic projectile to shoot down the tower of North Guard and missed. Missile crashed in the pond nearby, and Loki discovered it month ago, so he ordered inspectors to check the regularity of water.

They did, and now it was clear that he was right- but Council did next to nothing about it in the past weeks, and he was getting agitated.

“Bunch of incompetent fools.” He muttered. “ Just like Odin himself.” He’ll have to return to Asgard to make sure they found proper serum and located all infected cattle. Last thing they needed right now was epidemic.

Loki rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He wasn’t quite sleepy, only tired.

Tonight he was drinking Jack Daniel’s, and even after second bottle, he wasn’t even tipsy. Damn Midgardians and their weak liquor. Somehow, he had to admit that even if his drink was stronger, it wouldn’t cheer him up.

Nothing would, actually.

He almost spilled his drink  over the parchment when his phone sounded off, and he cursed. He set his glass down, taking the phone.

He smirked.

It was long time since he felt this victorious, he thought when he finally decided to respond.

Darcy finally collected her things back in purse, and decided to go out and spend Thanksgiving alone, when Daniel replied.

“ _I’ll be there in twenty._ ”

Darcy smiled. At least her night wouldn’t be total disaster, instead with her crazy family, she would spend it with cool stranger who could talk about things that didn’t include sport or cars or gym.

 What damage it could do?

Loki finished his drink and cast an illusion over the documents in case someone centered the room.

He choose to drive an actual car instead of teleporting, and it took him more than twenty minutes, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

Extensive damage he was about to do made his blood run faster through his veins, and he stepped on gas.

He felt the same thrill he used to feel before leaving to hunt.

And this time- prey was walking straight into his trap.


	5. An Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki have a .. not date.  
> ..................................................................................................................................................................................

First view of him in his fancy car made Darcy, who was shivering after waiting for him for good twenty minutes filled with both rage and joy simultaneously. Joy, because, hell yeah, he was here, after all, and rage, because he just _had to be late_   late on the coldest night _ever._

She waved at him and he stopped the car, and smiled at her.

Darcy smiled back.

Apparently, rage was already forgotten.

 

***

To say that his plan backfired was an understatement.

Girl was definitely not interested in making friends with him, and she had every intention of taking him to her bed, from the very beginning.

That was a _problem_. S

She drank  ale like no woman he ever met, and he had to say he sort of ... respected her for that. Ironically enough, it made his situation even more complicating. It seem the more control she lost, deeper he was pulled into her vortex.

He built his fake identity easily, as lies came to him naturally and soon he felt relaxed enough to begin his task – assessing her personality and her behavior. She was loud and talked all the time- which bothered him immensely, as it reminded him of Thor a bit too much, but she had sharp tongue and quick wit which reminded him of, well, _him._

Darcy ate just as much as she drank, and he wondered how she kept her shape – not that he thought she was attractive or something.... But even he had to admit that she did have some sort of appeal after all. Her blue eyes were always smiling, and she had sense of humor, he couldn't understand at all, but he could sense when she was about to joke, so he laughed ( her jokes mostly had to do something with Midgardian popular culture, and there Loki sensed trouble- if he was to impersonate her, he had to learn a lot about this obnoxious realm and it's farce of a culture).

On the other hand, they did have something in common – their love for tricks. Darcy showed him a gimmick with napkin, knife and fork, and it was obvious that no magic was involved, but her childish effort did make him smile anyway.

 _Ants could be amusing sometimes after all_ , he thought.

„That man you met the other day, my uncle, Claude, “ she said when he asked her how she learned it „ he used to be, like, the worst magician ever. I could always see through his so called acts, but I pretended I didn't notice it, you know , for the sake of other kids, it would spoil their fun. Ha, who would say, I used to be considerate when I was younger,could you believe it? Anyway, there was this party, you know, my younger brother was celebrating his tenth birthday and he was sad because Alexandra- my mother- was late – _again_ \- and Claude, who usually did tricks with cards, came up with this one, and it so much amused my brother that he forgot that his mother wasn't there. I remember that Claude did it, like, hundred times, and then my father said it was time to sleep, and boy, was Claude grateful for that. Doing the same trick again and again, that takes some serious energy, you know.“

„I do. “ muttered Loki, and he was about to say that there was this spell that Frigga taught him- and stopped himself a second before it slipped his tongue.

_Damn._

 

Darcy looked at him curiously, and he internally cursed himself. How was this girl capable of making him forget what his plan was, he simply couldn't understand. Instead, he took his glass, and pretended he didn't notice her gaze falling on his lips.

„So... You are not close with your mother, I gather? Your father is the one that looks after the family?“

Darcy inhaled, and it was her turn to take a sip. Loki sensed he struck a nerve and he pressed on. „You said your mother was , I quote, „late, again“ which means-„

„I know what it means“ she quickly interrupted, „let's just.. I don't know, let's talk about something else, alright? “

 _This was it_ , Loki thought, this was important part of the puzzle.

He elegantly shrugged and feigned disinterest. „ It is none of my business... But  I have to wonder.This is a holiday that's traditional spent within ones family, and despite that, you choose to spend it with a stranger. I believe-„

„I believe I made the right choice by doing it. When one is not in the mood of prying family, spending time with stranger is much more appealing, you know? They don't ask too much.“

Oh this was well played, Loki had to hand it to her.

She subtly gave him a warning to continue in that direction, like a true diplomat, and her resistance to talk about this subject was exactly what convinced him that he was on the right path. Loki nodded, and looked away at her hard gaze. Stubbornness that flashed into her sapphire  eyes was something he often saw in Frigga's eyes, too, and he knew he shouldn't push it further, and... _when exactly he decided she reminded him of Frigga_?

 _They were nothing alike_ , he angrily decided. This woman was despicable earthling and his mother was queen of Asgard, and nothing linked them.

He cleared his throat. Fine, let's play by her rules. Let's switch the subject,.. for now. „Is there... any good place where we could stir some trouble?“

Now, what in the Nine prompted him to say that?!

Darcy just grinned. „Absolutely. We're gonna run this town tonight. You are gonna loooove it“

***

He didn't love what followed next.

First she took him to a dimly lit place that she called „cocktail lounge“. She absolutely didn't fit in there, with her clothes and her attitude but it didn't bother her at all- her goal was obviously to get drunk. There was slow, sensual music, that even Loki enjoyed – _jazz_ music, and there she attempted to flirt with him once again. He ignored that attempt- only because it amused him how frustrated that made her, and than it was his turn to get frustrated because _when did he decided that he shouldn't flirt with her out of fun, and not because it was the part of the plan_?

Darcy, on the other hand, quickly got bored with uptight atmosphere and she ordered him to „get his lazy British ass up and get going.“

Former King of Asgard sighed, got up, and followed her.

Next place they went to she described as a „nerd nest“.

It was his turn not to fit in with his suit, as everyone around were strangely dressed and most of them had hair color uncommon for Midgard. One young man with orange hair approached her, smiling broadly and she introduced him as Dr House, and they both giggled, so Loki smiled too.

„So, is thing with Ian over for good? “ He asked, and Darcy rolled her eyes. He took one good look at Loki.“ I see you've already found yourself another Brit. “He sighed.“When it will be my turn to date a superhero?“

 

Darcy barked a laugh. „Yep, he's a Brit. Nope, he's not Ian's replacement, as I'm not having a „thing“with him. Your turn will be let's say.. Never...as you're not a Brit. And I'm not a superhero, and don't fucking call me like that here, cause I might end up explaining I only work for Tony fucking Stark, and then I might end up paying everyone's drink, and Tony does not pay me enough for that sort of shit. So.“She breathed in. „Do you have anything good to offer for drink? I want to shake up my little friend over here. “

Dr House grinned and made them some mix of drinks, and Darcy pulled him in some strange room.

„What is this?“he asked. „Seriously?“ she shrieked  „You never played with laser tags? Are you fucking kidding me? Let's fix that.“

After that, it became an absolute mess. They played ridiculous game of war with even more ridiculous toys. for an hour when Dr House mentioned something to her, and she grabbed him and off they went to the upper floor where Darcy tried to persuade Loki to sing read song lyrics on some sort of screen , and they argued for good five minutes, before she gave up, and started to sing herself. She actually had a good voice, but tried her best to make a fool out of self. ( It wasn't very difficult task, since she was from Midgrad, and Midgardians were ants and fools. All of them.  )

Next place Dr House suggested was somewhere „only the chosen ones“ could enter, and when Loki asked for clarification, Darcy said that only very, very wealthy people could come here, as the place even wasn't on the official map of the city.

„No way we're getting in there.“She said, and turned her head and observed Loki. „Even though you look like you own fucking Bank of England in that expensive suit. I think that would be the only way we could get in. That, or Tony Stark himself, and I really don't want to call him now, after bailing on Thanksgiving dinner.“

Loki grinned. „And, tell me... Why exactly wouldn't I own a Bank of England?“

That got Darcy's attention. „ What? Beacuse it freaking belongs to England!“ And than, she realized what he said. „Wait, you suggest...?“

„Let me handle this.“ He confidently said. Just as he expected, he played the role masterfully and they entered the place without any trouble.

And when they did, the loud music that blared convinced him that he definitely should've leveled New York to the ground. „What is this?“ he asked through his teeth, as soon as Dr House disappeared in the crowd. Boy annoyed him to no end, and he was afraid he might turn him into cockroach and crush him down. The idea seamed more appealing by every second.

„What?“ Darcy asked. Music made it impossible for her to hear him without coming closer. „I said “ he leaned close to her ear. Her hair seemed soft.„ What is this? This place? It's awful.“

„Oh , come on. “ she whined. “ I tried my best to find a place suitable to you and...“

Loki laughed „Suitable to me? Seriously.“

„Yes, suitable to you, you're all dressed up like that, and you looked so confused and bored earlier and... I don't know, I just wanted to find I place where you'll fell more comfortable.“

Loki shook his head. „No. No, actually, this place was proposed by Dr House “ that emitted a laugh from her once again...“and you went after him.“

She narrowed her eyes. „What he has to do with this?“

„You followed him here, and I went after you,. It wasn't supposed to be like that. You and I were-“

what he meant to say that they were supposed to be alone. And well, yes, that was actually the truth. But, when he thought about it, it definitely wouldn't sound like „ _I want to be alone with you, so I could get to now you better, so I can kill you and take your place on Midgard while I plan to get my revenge on Thor and his friends_.“ It would sound like “ we were supposed to be alone, on a well, a _not_ date.“

When did he actually got used to Midgradian word „date“ and which of these two options was worse, would stay a mystery for Loki, because Darcy smiled, and nodded.

„Okay. No problem.“ She gestured for him to follow her, and turned to the nearest exit. „Where are we going?“ he asked.

„The hell out of here.“ She said. „I hate this place.“

They were almost out, and then Loki remembered. „What about Dr House?“

„You know that's not his real name, right?“

„Right.“ Loki said. He had no idea.

They passed the guards and approached the car. „I don't care, let him stay here.“ She turned around and flashed him a briliant smile. “ Honestly, he annoys the fuck out of me, it's better to get rid of him. Tell me, do you like games? I already know you like to bet, so ... Do you play billiard?“

Loki suppressed a honest laugh. They _actually_ played billiard on Alffheim and he once won a brand new sword for Thor in a tavern.

„I ...played it a bit.“   " a bit" being five hundred years already, which consisted of wins, and   entirely ten  lost matches. And all those times he lost on purpose it so he could lure seemingly stronger opponent to play against him, and so Thor could place a bet and win something. Other times he would win, because he was better player, or simply because he would cheat.

And cheating he did well.

"Goody.“ She said.“

This time, she led him to the shady basement, where he met more of her strange looking friends, that almost made him regret leaving Dr House behind, and there she found them more drinks.

First game Loki did play fair, since he was convinced he had no need to cheat.

As intoxicated as Darcy was, she played like demon, and soon enough Loki drained his fourth drink, considering if he should use the spell with invisible double- a stunt he pulled several times, or he should simply correct the course of ball with simpler, yet effective spell. On the other hand, Darcy took off her sweater and rolled her sleeves on her tight black shirt, and Loki definitely had to admit her curves had appeal. So much appeal that he accidentally brushed against her several times, and then few more, on purpose.

 _Do not forget who she is and what you want from her_ , Loki.

Darcy fished out cigar out of her bag, and said those were very rare in New York and when he asked here where she got those, she simply shrugged and said she stole them from Tony.

„ Tony Stark.“ He said when hit was his turn to play. „I heard about him. One man whose opinion I hold in highest regards once told me Stark is the most annoying person in the world. He said he was tempted to throw him out of the window when they met.“

„I am tempted to throw him out of the window most of the time.“ Darcy said, her eyes following the ball, which, with small help of magic, hit the object ball at an impossible corner and Darcy hit the table.“Dammit! How the fuck do you do that?“

„No wonder you are tempered to act so violently.“ He smiled at his small victory. „It must be frustrating to work for him. “

„Actually, I work for Pepper, his girlfriend. “ She took off her shirt, which left her in very thin piece of clothing and Loki's eyes now openly roamed over her figure. Thankfully, she didn't notice.“ It's hot here.“ She commented, taking her drink.

„How many layers of clothes   do you actually have on yourself?“ He asked, as he missed his shot.

„This is the last one.“ She said innocently. 

Loki smirked. „You are cheating. Trying to distract the player, how unprofessional, not to mention, low.“

„No, you are cheating. I don't know how the fuck you're doing it, but you were supposed to miss half of this stunts you miraculously pulled out. No one plays that good. Trust me, I know foul play when I see one.“ She crossed the room, and now stood right in front of him. „And you, I can tell, are the master of games. I saw how you handled that guard in the club. Even I almost believed you, and well, I know you are not director of Bank of England, but you had me fooled for , like, a second. And I am the one who falsified documents, lied to the officers, and talked myself into, and out of the troubles. So the real question is, who are you?“

This wasn't interrogation, he decided, it was utter and sheer flirting, and this time he played along. „If you win this game, maybe we'll see again, and maybe you'll find out who I am.“ He said in a low tone.

_But I am not sure you'll like what you see, Midgradian._

„We have a deal.“ She extended her hand, and he looked down at her small palm.

„Careful, Miss Lewis. “ He said. „Are you sure you know what you're asking for?“

„Careful?“ She laughed at his face, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to rip her head off or throw her down and the table, and rip the rest of her clothes off. „Careful is simply not my stile.“

Loki took her hand.

And he let her win.

****

By five a.m. she was still standing, which was absolutely a wonder to Loki. By now, he was sure she could put Volstagg to shame, and even he couldn't feel the effects of the alcohol.

He did manage to restrain himself, however, despite his less than sober condition, and he drove her home without any further incident, and just before she exited the car, he took her hand and kissed it, and let his lips linger a second longer than he intended.

„Good night, miss Lewis.“ He said. „We well see soon enough.“

„Night, Mr King.“ She was about to close the door, when she remembered something.

„And Ben, you know. He's not that bad, he just needs to get laid.“

Loki was puzzled. „Ben?“

„ Ben Maison. _Dr House._ “She laughed again.“He really is a doctor, you know. He's got a degree and shit, but he got it just to please his parents, even though his love is that bar where you first saw him. It belongs to him. And be honest right now.“ Loki tensed at that. „You have no fucking idea who doctor House is, correct?“

„I...“ That caught him by surprise.

„You are strange.“ She said. „Who on fucking Earth doesn't know who Doctor House is? Seriously  King, sometimes I think you come from fucking _Asgard_ or something, dude where have you been past decade? „

Strange silence settled between them, and Darcy suddenly seemed fully alert. Was she onto him? Loki was preparing to call onto sleeping spell when suddenly, her posture relaxed and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her palm was warm.

„I'll save you from that world of darkness and introduce you to the world of Doctor House. And many, many others. Like, Game of Thrones, and Breaking Bad, and my favorite serial killer, Dexter, and... Just, don't worry, okay? I'm here now, it's gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay.“ 

She kissed him on the cheek ( what in the name of the Allfather possessed her to do that)  and he looked up at her as she closed the door and disappeared in the darkness of the building. 

He inhaled deeply, and drove toward his hotel. 

Enchantress was waiting in the room with million and one question but the only thing he said was „Bed.“ 

He fucked her hard, the way she loved it, and as she came and screamed his name so loud he had to silence her with hand over the mouth, he could swear he heard voice of Darcy Lewis instead of Amora's, and suddenly he lost interest. He got up, still naked and leaned against the table, looking himself in the mirror.

"Loki?" Amora called out.

To say that his plan backfired was _definitely_ an understatement.

 

*** 

 

Darcy was preparing to sleep, and played out entire night in her mind. Daniel was flirting with her from the very beginning, and she final decided to take matters in her hands when she took of her shirt. He thought she didn't notice the look he gave her. But anyway, she had to admit he was playing some longer game, since he didn't even ask to come in with her.As a matter of fact, she didn't mind it at all. 

She fell asleep with an image of very vulnerable looking Daniel after she kissed him on the cheek. Somehow, it made her strangely happy.

*****

 

_ Little did Darcy know, that sight of him will be her last thought before she dies exactly nine months and twenty six days later, after being stabbed with ancient Asgaridan dagger owned by one God of Mischief. _


End file.
